


Christmas in Ireland

by PSMcCoy



Category: Gone With the Wind (1939), Gone With the Wind - All Media Types, Gone With the Wind - Margaret Mitchell
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Modern Era, Novel and film aspects, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSMcCoy/pseuds/PSMcCoy
Summary: Scarlett O’Hara Butler has never been one to accept defeat. When her husband Rhett says he won’t divorce her, but he will only come back often enough to keep gossip down and for her two children, she realizes she has to change in order for him to see that she truly does love of him and does want to be with him. Rhett attends a party with Scarlett as part of their agreement and they both end up extremely drunk and waking the next morning in each other’s arms. Realizing he can’t allow himself to hurt anymore because he doesn’t believe she does love him, Rhett tells Scarlett he’s filing for divorce, leaving her crying and alone. It isn’t until a few months later, when she’s decided to move to Ireland with her daddy and with the divorce final that she realizes she can’t tell Rhett she’s pregnant. She hadn’t changed enough for him to believe she loves him and wants to be with him. What happens when Rhett learns he can’t live without her and that she’s moved to Ireland? What happens when he shows up and finds that Scarlett has been pregnant and given birth to a baby girl without telling him? Maybe Christmas in Ireland will be the new beginning these lovesick fools both need. Follow this modern retelling to see how it unfolds.
Relationships: Gerald O’Hara/Ruth O’Hara, Rhett Butler/Scarlett O'Hara, Scarlett O’Hara/Colum O’Hara
Comments: 57
Kudos: 30





	1. Prologue: Gone With the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> There will be few deviations from the novels/movies, like Gerald still being alive and so forth, but these changes will be stated as we go along.

**S** carlett followed Rhett, clutching his handkerchief he’d just given her. She had always thought he was silly and old-fashioned, carrying around a handkerchief, but he always had one for her when she needed one. Just like he was always there for her when she needed him, but he was leaving now, and she was desperate to hold onto him like se’d never been before.

She’d been at Ashley and Melanie’s talking to Ashley just after Melanie had slipped away into death, and she had realized something she should have realized long ago. She knew she had, but she had been so caught up with delusions of a life with Ashley that she couldn’t see she was actually married to the love of her life. Rhett had always been there for her. He had always loved her, and she had been so blind.

She’d run home in the fog that had gathered in the early hours of the morning, crying for him. She was too upset, too worried she wouldn’t find him when she returned home that she didn’t even realize she was living the dream she had had time and time again. She didn’t realize that what she had been running for in her dreams was the one thing she was running home hoping to find. Rhett. She didn’t realize that it had always been Rhett. She didn’t realize that she had always loved him, she’d just been such a stupid fool to see it.

Scarlett found him in the dining room, the place where he’d spent many nights, drunk and miserable because of her which she regretted so much. She regretted a lot when it came to Rhett, and all of it was only now rushing back on her. She was so desperate to get him to see that he loved her.

“Rhett! Rhett, where are you going?”

“I’m going to Charleston,” he told her, looking up from the chair at her where he sat, the two of them nearly face to face,

“back where I belong.”

“Please!” she pleaded with him. “Please take me with you!”

“No,” he replied, standing and heading toward foyer. “I’m through with everything here.” Turning back to look at her from the dining room doorway, he said pointedly, “I want peace. I want to see if somewhere there isn’t something left in life of charm and grace. Do you know what I’m talking about?”

Scarlett followed him, holding on tightly to the handkerchief in her hand. “No. I only know that I love you!”

“That’s your misfortune,” he told her plainly, turning to continue toward the door.

“Oh, Rhett!” she cried, watching him move further and further from her. “Rhett... Rhett!” She ran after him, catching up to him at the door where he turned back to look at her again, halfway through the threshold. “Rhett, if you go, where will I go? What will I do?”

“Frankly, my dear,” he said clearly, “I don’t give a damn.”

She was defeated. She couldn’t believe that after all this time, after she had admitted that she was in love with him, that he still walked away from her. He hadn’t said he’d wanted a divorce, that he would come around just to keep the gossip down. That hadn’t been what she’d wanted. She had wanted him. She hadn’t wanted this to be their last, she had wanted this to be their first.

Yet, he’d still walked away from her. She closed the door behind him, defeated. She didn’t know where she would go. She felt lost and helpless without him. She knew there had to be someway to win his heart back. She couldn’t think about it now, not when he’d just waked away from her, not when she’d just lost Melanie, the only true friend she had only just realized now that she really had. She couldn’t think about it when she felt her world was spiraling into darkness. She laid down on the stairs, sobbing into her arms.

But she had to think about it. She had to think of someway to bring him back. Lifting her head slowly, she remembered the time that she’d gone home after her first husband Charles had been killed. She hadn’t been in love with him, but she had still needed to figure things out, and the only place she could do that was home.

“Home! I’ll go home, and I’ll think of some way to get him back!”

She knew that’s where she would go now; she knew that’s where she’d be able to figure out how she would get Rhett to come home and stay home with her. They would have a life together just as he’d always wanted, just as she had only just realized she had always wanted. She’d figure out a way to make their marriage real and make them both happy.

“After all, tomorrow is another day!”


	2. Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the days after Melanie’s funeral, Scarlett takes Wade and Ella home to Tara where her step-mother Ruth is dying. Using her pa’s phone, she texts Rhett to come for Ruth.

**S** carlett arrived home to find her adoptive mother Ruth near death. She had loved her mother more than life, as did her father, but when she had died years back, Gerald couldn’t bear the thought of living alone so he married Ruth. Her mother Ellen’s best friend had always been like a second mother to her and her sisters, but Scarlett had always been closer to her than either of her younger sisters.

“Why didn’t you tell me she was sick?” Scarlett berate her younger sister Suellen.

Suellen and her husband Will had moved in with their pa and Ruth when Suellen had gotten sick and hadn’t been able to take care of their two daughters. Will hadn’t been able to take care of them and work there at the ranch at the same time. Ruth had insisted they move in with them even if she and Suellen had her really gotten along.

“I thought she would have told you herself,” Suellen defended herself.

Scarlett was so angry, she could slap her sister. It wasn’t as though she’d never done it before. Her pa had needed to pull a swinging Scarlett away from her younger sister many times when they had been growing up, but Scarlett had grown up quite a bit since those days. Shew wasn’t going to resort to petty, childish squabbles with her younger sister.

“You know she wouldn’t have! She’s too proud for that!” Scarlett shook her head, waving her sister off. “Never mind. I’m here now. That’s all that matters.”

“Yeah,” Suellen sneered, “because you haven’t been for years!”

Scarlett looked back at her and only glared. She hadn’t been there that often after their mother died, and Scarlett knew it. Even though she and Ruth were close, she didn’t come around as often as she had before Ellen O’Hara had died from cancer. In fact, the last time she had come home had been when Ellen had died. She’d passed away in her sleep the morning before Scarlett had arrived home. She’d gone into the room where she and her father slept to wake her and had found that she’d slipped away in the night. After that, coming home hadn’t been coming home.

She’d come to pa and Ruth’s wedding a few years ago, but she hadn’t stayed. She couldn’t stay, not when being here reminded her of her mother who she missed so much. That didn’t mean that Ruth and her pa hadn’t come to visit her in Atlanta throughout the years. They’d been there when Ella had been born, her second child with her second husband who had also been killed. If she allowed herself to think about it, she would have never married Rhett, even if she had refused his proposal more than a few times before saying yes. She didn’t want the same fate to fall on him. She couldn’t stand the idea of losing him, even though she felt she had after her argument with him days ago.

It hadn’t even really been an argument. Melanie, her sister-in-law from her first marriage and oldest and earnest friend, had died and he had left. There was a certain finality to all of it that she couldn’t bring herself to feeling. She knew she couldn’t bring Melanie back, but she could win her husband back. That’s why she’d come home, to see Ruth and pa and figure out how to get her husband back. They would help her.

At least, that’s what she had hoped, but with Ruth as sick as she was, she couldn’t even bring herself to talk about Rhett. She was so distraught, thinking that she would lose her too, just like she’d lost Melly, just like she’d lost her mother, that she couldn’t dare think that she’d lose Ruth the same way she’d lost her mother. Cancer was a horrible disease that claimed many people day after day. Both her mother and Melly had died from different forms of cancer, and her step-mother seemed to be following with another. She hated the disease and wished it would just leave her family alone.

Quietly, she closed the door to her parents bedroom and sat beside the bed, taking Ruth’s hand in her own. “Oh, mammy!” she cried, resting her head on the darker woman’s larger hand.

“My dear Scarlett,” she heard Ruth’s voice speak her name, a scratch in her throat.

Scarlett lifted her head to see Ruth’s eyes had opened and she was smiling weakly down at her. “Oh, mammy! Why aren’t you in the hospital? They can take your pain away.”

Ruth shook her head. “I won’t leave your pa, sweet child. I won’t.”

“Mammy,” Scarlett cried.

“Oh, child!” Mammy spoke weakly. “Did you bring your beautiful babies with you?”

“Of course I did,” Scarlett assured her. “They missed their mammy and their papa too.”

Ruth smiled a little more warmly but still very weakly. “And Mister Rhett?”

Scarlett shook her head, choking softly as she replied, “No, mammy. Rhett didn’t come.”

Ruth’s smile faded. “I would love to see him before I go.”

“Oh, mammy!” Scarlett sobbed. “Don’t talk like that.”

“We all die, child,” Ruth tried to smooth her darling girl’s sadness.

“I just lost Melly,” Scarlett cried, a little softer, trying to be strong for Ruth. “I can’t lose you so soon after.”

“Promise me, child?”

Scarlett nodded. “Anything.”

“Promise me Rhett will come see me before I go?”

Scarlett couldn’t contain the loud sob that came from her throat as she bit her lip. “I promise. I’ll call him and tell him you want to see him.”

Ruth smiled and closed her eyes, falling back asleep. Scarlett knew Rhett didn’t want to hear from her. She had to think of something. She had to think of a way to get Rhett to come for Ruth. Pa didn’t text much, and Rhett would know that. Perhaps he’d think that pa couldn’t call, too distraught with how sick Ruth was that he had to text instead. She found his phone in his coat pocket downstairs and sent Rhett a quick text.

_-Ruth terribly sick. Come home, son.–_

Pa had always liked Rhett, and when he and Scarlett announced their engagement, Gerald started calling him son. He and her mother had lost three boys as stillbirths and he’d always wanted a son. He hadn’t been able to get to know Charles before he’d died and he hadn’t ever liked Frank, not knowing why a man nearly his age would want to marry his daughter. Rhett had been different. From the moment they’d met prior to Scarlett marrying Charles, Gerald O’Hara had liked Rhett. Scarlett was only recently beginning to understand why.

Rhett arrived later that evening, much to everyone’s surprise. Gerald was out on the front porch with Will, each of them nursing a cup of brandy. “We didn’t expect to see you, son,” Gerald noted.

“But you texted me, sir?” Rhett stated, confused as both of the men on the porch.

“Hello, Rhett.”

The three men turned to see Scarlett standing in the doorway. She knew as soon as his eyes fell on her that he’d know she had been the one to send the text. There would be no point in denying it. The smile crossed his lips but didn’t meet his eyes.

“If you two will excuse me,” he said, walking past them and toward the door where Scarlett stood. He took her wrist in his hand and pulled her into the house, closing the door behind them. She knew he wouldn’t call her out in front of her father and brother-in-law, but as soon as he closed the door, all pleasantries would be gone.

She wouldn’t have it. “Mammy is dying, Rhett!” She couldn’t face what was going on between the two of them, even if that meant she had to face what was happening with her step-mother.

Rhett blinked and slowly let go of her wrist. “Where is she?”

Scarlett hated that she had had to deceive him the way that she had, but she had to see him, and she had promised Ruth. “In my parents’ room,” she barely told him before he was walking past her and up the large staircase two steps at a time. She quickly followed after him, having to run up the stairs to catch up to him.

Rhett let himself into the room even before Scarlett got there. Ruth was just looking up as Scarlett came in the room behind him. “Look, Mammy,” Scarlett said, closing the door softly behind them, “Look who’s come to see you.”

“Oh, Mister Rhett,” Ruth spoke weakly, even close to death still calling him Mister Rhett as she had from the moment she’d met him. “I’m so glad you’ve come.”

“Of course I would,” he spoke softly, sitting beside her on the door and taking her plump dark hand in his. “Did you doubt it?”

She was barely able to shake her head, but she did slightly. “Never.”

Scarlett moved to sit on the other side of Ruth on the bed. “Didn’t I promise he would come, mammy?”

Ruth smiled from Scarlett and back to Rhett. “Would you hold it against me if I asked you a favor, Mr. Rhett?”

“Not a chance, mammy.”

“Remember that red silk ballgown you give me?”

Rhett shook his head, smiling brightly down at the woman he loved nearly as much as his own mother. “I never gave a prettier to anyone.”

“I want you to see that I’m laid to rest in it.”

Scarlett nearly broke down into tears when Ruth said that to him, but she hugged her arms tightly around herself, swallowing harshly and keeping her sobs to herself.

“I’ll make sure it goes with you to heaven,” he promised her even though Scarlet knew he didn’t believe in heaven at all.

“Would I be asking too many promises if I was to have one more?”

“Anything you want, mammy,” he promised her.

“I want you to take care of Miss Scarlett,” she said, looking over at her adoptive daughter. “She needs caring for so bad.”

Rhett looked at Scarlet silently for a few moments, and all Scarlett was able to do was stand there crying softly. After what had happened after Melly passed, she didn’t know if he would agree to this.

“I will.”

Scarlett knew when Rhett was lying, and she knew he was telling Ruth the truth. She hoped that maybe Rhett had changed his mind after what had happened. She had been so worried she wouldn’t be able to figure out some way to get him back, but after his promise to Ruth, she believed she wouldn’t have to.

Ruth fell asleep shortly afterward and Rhett softly laid her hand down on the bed. He looked over at Scarlett and all the warmth that had been in his visage when he had been talking to Ruth was gone. Instead, that same cold stare he had given her before he walked out of their home in Atlanta was back on his face. Without a word, he stood and left the room.

Had Scarlett gotten her hopes up for nothing? She couldn’t let herself believe that she had. He had just promised Ruth that he would take care of her, and she knew he wouldn’t let Ruth down. Would he? He couldn’t. She knew Ruth meant almost as much to him as she did to her. He wouldn’t have just lied to her.

Scarlett leaned closer to her step-mother and laid her head on her hand, kissing it gently. “Thank you, mammy,” she whispered, sobbing softly.

She knew she couldn’t stay in the room with her, not when Rhett was here. She had to talk to him. She had to thank him for coming, for promising Ruth what he had. She doubted he would have lied to her, but after all the things he’d said to her when he’d left, she had to be sure. 

She found him standing on the back porch watching her father and Will bringing the horses in from their nightly grazing. “I can’t imagine Tara without mammy,” she said finally, walking out to stand beside him, resting her hands on the banister railing.

Rhett turned to look at her. “Why’d you use your father’s phone to ask me to come?”

“I didn’t think you’d come if I would have texted you.”

“For Ruth, I would have come,” he told her assuredly before turning back out to watch Gerald with the young foal Rhett’s prized mare recently sired.

“I’m glad you did,” she spoke softly, slowly sliding her hand over Rhett’s arm. “Aside from Ruth, I thought it would be the perfect opportunity for us to talk. I thought it would be easier here, not so strained.” His only reply was to exhale the long puff of smoke from the cohiba panatela he was smoking, so she continued on a softer, more somber note. “I was sorry you couldn’t be at Melly’s funeral.”

“I was at the precinct.” Scarlett pursed her lips and he softly added, “I left some flowers on her grave.”

“And Bonnie’s?”

He barely replied with a low “Hmmm.”

“Do you ever think about how different things could have been if our sweet girl hadn’t died?”

She had just been recovering from nearly bleeding out after having a miscarriage, and Bonnie’s death had taken so much more out of her. She’d wanted Rhett so desperately at that time, but they had been fighting and he hadn’t come when she’d needed him. He’d taken the kids to see his mother in Charleston and had just gotten home. They’d argued and she’d fallen down the stirs. He blamed himself, she knew, but she still wanted him. By the time she was released from the hospital, she was still weak and she wished she would have died too when that pony threw her daughter, snapping her delicate neck and killing her instantly

When Bonnie died, the rift between the two of them grew. Scarlett had only barely realized when she was talking to Ashley after Melanie passed how much she truly did love her husband and how much she didn’t want to lose him too. She remembered how he had asked her if they could give their life together a real chance, and Scarlett had been so bitter that he hadn’t been with her at the hospital when she was recovering from the miscarriage that she didn’t believe that had been what he really wanted. She wished so much now that she would have believed him, that they could have fixed things between them.

“No,” he finally answered, turning away from her.

He was being so short and difficult with her and it was breaking her heart, almost more than the argument the other day before he left. “I’ve missed you, Rhett,” she said, moving to stand to his other side now where he was facing. “I’ve missed you so much!”

Sighing heavily, he looked down at her. “I hope you don’t expect me to echo that sentiment.”

Refusing to cry, she stood her ground in front of him. “I thought maybe you would, after what you said upstairs to Ruth.”

“I lied, Scarlett,” he said, his words soft and low so no one else could hear.

It was taking everything she had inside her not to break down. “Don’t say that! I will not tolerate you lying to her!”

He continued speaking low and quiet. “I lied to make her last moments happy ones.” He turned to leave, butting out his panatela, but shook his head, turning back to look at her, his eyes cold and angry. “You’re such a child, Scarlett! How long have you known me? All these years, you’ve known exactly the type of person I can be, but when it suits you or pleases you or satisfies you, you forget all you’ve learned!” Grabbing her shoulders, he pulled her roughly toward him, looking down into her emerald greens. “Nothing’s changed, Scarlett. Nothing! You ready to give up and give me a divorce yet?”

“I’ll never divorce you!” she spat back firmly. “Never!”

“You’d be free to marry Ashley.”

“I don’t want Ashley!” Her resolve nearly broke as she pleaded with him. “He was only a dream from when I was a girl! Please let me fix things, Rhett. Please!”

He shook his head. “Make your changes for yourself. I don’t want anything to do with them. I hope you’ll change your mind about a divorce, it’s the only possibility for some kind of peace between us.”

He held her so close, looking down into her eyes. He was talking divorce, but she could feel a passion in him, especially in the way he watched her mouth as she spoke. He always did that when he wanted to kiss her. The air was so thick between them, if they hadn’t even talking about divorce, she would have believed he would kiss her. Instead, he pulled her tighter to him, resting his head on the top of her head. All she could do was hold onto his shirt and hope he wouldn’t get her go.

“In the meantime,” he spoke against her curly hair, “I’ll be around just enough so the children don’t know anything is wrong, enough so people don’t talk anymore than they already do.” She knew that was a jibe at the way she’d always thrown herself at Ashley, but she remained silent, burning her face against his chest. He pulled back to touch her chin and lift her face to look at him. She still hoped he would kiss her. “I’m leaving in the morning.”

He turned to walk away from her, grabbing his suit jacket from the porch railing and walking way from her. How could he do that? How could he hold her, look into her eyes the way he did, make her yearn for his kiss as he looked at her lips and still walk away from her.

She didn’t have anything to reply with. All she could do is stare at the back door to the house as he closed it behind him. Wrapping her arms around herself, she turned to stare out into the growing darkness. That hadn’t gone the way she ad hoped it would. She had hoped they could talk and when he took her in his arms, he would have professed his undying love and they’d make up. They were even farther from making up now than they had after their fight.

It would be so easy to give up and give him a divorce, but she couldn’t let him go, not when she now knew how much she really did love him. If only she had realized it before, if only it hadn’t taken Melanie dying and that eye-opening conversation she’d had with Ashley afterward for her to see how much she really did love him. She wished she had realized it before, before when he’d wanted to make things work, even before that, but she hadn’t. She hadn’t, and now he was determined to divorce her.

At least he’d said she’d stay for the kids, and she realized that was more than she could hope for. She’d take that time to show him how much she loved him. She’d make him happy. She’d make him see that they could have that life together he had tried so hard to make with her before. They could have a real marriage, with love on both sides. She’d known he’d loved her from the moment they’d met, and if she hadn’t been so hung up on Ashley, they could have been happy even then. She was going to do everything she could to make them happy now. She just had to.


	3. Rhett’s Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett only wants a divorce, ready to admit that his marriage to Scarlett would never have worked. He wished he would have known from the beginning, but he’d never been one to back down from a challenge.

**T** hroughout the next few weeks, Rhett did as promised. He came home from the precinct every night, had dinner with Scarlett and the children as usual, but then he’d go sleep on the couch in their home office. Every night they’d tuck the children into bed in their own rooms before Rhett would slip into the office without saying a word, locking the door behind him to be alone. He couldn’t risk being alone with Scarlett.

He loved her. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved her, and even though she had been trying to convince him otherwise, he still couldn’t believe her. He especially couldn’t believe her when she had gone directly to see Ashley after coming home from Ruth’s funeral. Scarlett had said she was only checking in on him since he hadn’t been to work since Melanie had died, but Rhett didn’t believe it. He wondered why she didn’t want a divorce when she was free to be with Ashley now.

Rhett awoke every morning early to put in his time at the precinct. He didn’t want to be there anymore than he wanted to be home, but as police commissioner, he had responsibilities. He’d just been promoted from precinct captain to commissioner less than a year ago and even though it was a positive step in his career, all it had served to do was give him something to do while Scarlett spent all her time at the general store.

Kennedy & Wilkes. Their names had been side by side on that building since Scarlett had inherited it from her second husband after he died. Rhett knew that since she couldn’t have Ashley’s last name, it was the closest she could get to seeing their names together. He knew that’s why she’d made him a partner, letting him run the lumber distribution center while she ran the rest of the general store. She had wanted to spend every day with the man she loved even if he went home to spend his nights with his wife, Scarlett’s sister-in-law from her first marriage.

Then when Rhett had finally asked her to marry him, saying she had needed someone to help her raise her children who he’d grown close to over the years after Charles Hamilton died. Charles had been a young rookie at the precinct when he’d been killed in the line of duty. Rhett had gone to pay his respects to the new widow, promising that the precinct would make sure that she was taken care of until she had figured out what she was going to do.

The young widow hadn’t known what she was going to do since she didn’t have a job of her own. Rhett didn’t know much about her at this time and didn’t know what background she came from, so the fact that she didn’t have a job of her own really surprised him. He soon learned that she had barely turned 18 and that she and the 19 year-old-rookie had barely been married a few short months and that they had only married after she found out she was pregnant.

Rhett didn’t know it then, but she had gotten pregnant to get Rhett’s young police cadet to marry her. She had been jilted by Charles’ sister’s husband when he said he was marrying someone else. He knew Scarlett regretted her choices now, but she had only wanted to hurt Ashley because she thought he had married Melanie to hurt her. She had been so young and foolish, and there were times Rhett still saw that young, foolish girl in the woman he was now married to.

Scarlett had gone to work for Frank Kennedy shortly after giving birth to Wade, knowing she needed to make a living for herself and the child she’d never wanted. She’d barely made enough to pay for rent and food and diapers. It hadn’t been enough for her. She needed more, so she found herself in Frank Kennedy’s bed and shortly after became his wife. Rhett didn’t hold it against her. She had come from good money and didn’t know what to do without it, so she did what she felt she had to do.

Frank had been killed barely a year after that. Scarlett and Frank had gone out to celebrate their first anniversary. They had left the restaurant and were walking to their car when a guy made a vulgar comment about Scarlett as he passed them. Frank, with his boiling temper, turned and demanded the jerk apologize to his wife. Scarlett told him it wasn’t necessary, but Frank insisted. He started to argue with the man and the guy pulled a knife on them. Frank tried foolishly to disarm him and ended up being stabbed.

Rhett had fallen in love with her before she had married that time, but had done nothing about it. He knew he had to do something after Kennedy died or else he was certain she’d marry someone else again before he got the chance. Even though he knew it was bad taste, he proposed to her the night after the funeral. He couldn’t believe she had agreed to it. He knew she was in love with Ashley Wilkes still, despite him still being married to Melanie, but he didn’t care. He just wanted her.

And now here they were. Melanie was dead and Scarlett could go to him like she always wanted, even though she claimed she didn’t want him now. Rhett couldn’t believe her though. He had tried desperately throughout the course of their marriage to get her to fall in love with him. He spoiled her and lavished her with everything she could ever want. Despite being a police officer, Rhett had a very good head for money. He had invested in the stock market when he was very young and he never had to worry about money since then.

He spoiled Scarlett and their children terribly. He never wanted any of them to doubt his love for them. He knew Scarlett could care less for his love, but she did love everything he gave her. He had thought he could live off that, off of simply making her happy with all the gifts, but he couldn’t anymore. He wanted her love in return and knew he would never have it.

They had been fighting over Ashely again before he’d taken the children to visit his mother and had planned on divorcing her when he returned. He’d met her on the stairs as Wade and Ella rushed passed her to their rooms. Bonnie had stopped to show her mama the kitten her daddy had bought her in Charleston, telling her all about the trip and telling her how happy she was to be home with her.

Scarlett had been glowing. She was always beautiful, and even though she looked pale, she was more beautiful than he could remember seeing her since she had been pregnant with Bonnie four years ago. He knew he couldn’t hope for anything like that anymore with her. They hadn’t planned on having Bonnie, but he was so happy when Scarlett had told him she was pregnant. He could see it in her eyes that she hadn’t wanted another baby, but pregnancy had been good for her and it had given them the most beautiful little girl in the world.

“Mammy is here, precious,” Scarlett had told her younger daughter. “Why don’t you go get her and have her take you out to see your pony.”

It had been the last time Ruth had been to see them, and it had proven too much for her, but Rhett and Scarlett had been glad that she and Gerald had come when they did. It had been the last time they’d see their youngest grand baby. Rhett could still see her curls as she’d bounced out of the room, leaving him alone with the woman he’d been intending on divorcing then.

“Mrs. Butler, I believe?” He’d been so cold to her, he had to. He knew he had to remain cold and impassive in order to say what he needed to say. He’d always called her Mrs. Butler when he was trying to assure himself that she had married him, that she had chosen him, and in a way he could tell it hurt her every time he said it. He had to say it now to steel himself to her. 

“I’m so glad you’ve come home!”

“Only to bring the children.” Part of the reason for leaving, aside from needing to be away from Scarlett, was to meet with other police departments, to feel them out and see which one he’d like to transfer to.

“You mean you’re leaving again?” The light practically drained from her eyes when she realized this. He hated to be the one to douse that light, but he didn’t want to give her false hope. Though hope for what, he couldn’t understand.

“How perceptive. Right away.”

“Oh...” She turned her head away a from him and he felt a pang in his chest.

“You’re looking pale,” he said, not letting the way he felt at seeing her mood change show in his voice. “Decided you don’t need makeup after all, or could I dare to believe that you’ve actually missed me?”

She glared back at him and he was certain he’d been mistaken, having been right not to get his hopes up. “If I’m pale, it’s your fault! Not because I’ve been missing you, but it’s because...”

She’d turned away and started to walk up the stairs this time, and Rhett followed right behind her. “Because?” he prompted her to continue.

“It’s because I’m pregnant.”

He couldn’t believe how happy he was to hear those words. He knew she hadn’t ever wanted children, but he could see how much she loved the three she already had, even if she never actually said she did. He moved to take her in his arms, but she wouldn’t have it, pushing his hands away from her. He should have known better. Steeling himself to her once more, he let his cold glare replace the happiness he knew she’d missed on his face before she’d turned to glare at him.

“And who’s the happy father?” Maybe she’d finally chiseled away at Ashley’s resolve and he’d actually cheated on Melanie with her. Rhett couldn’t help but feel sorry for Mrs. Wilkes.

“You know it’s yours!” Scarlett spat at him venomously. “I don’t want another baby anymore than you do!” How wrong she had been. “I wish it was anyone’s but yours!”

“Then why not get an abortion?” The words had come from his mouth faster than he’d been able to stop them. He hadn’t meant it. He’d wished that he’d not said it as soon as it had come out of his mouth. He especially wished it when she and thrown herself at him, fists flailing in anger.

She’d missed him, and ended up throwing herself down the stairs instead. He could still feel the horror that had washed over him as he watched her tumble to the foyer floor in front of him. He’d stood there for moments in disbelief before running after her. She’d passed out and all he could think to do was gather her in his arms and take her directly to the hospital. He knew he should have called an ambulance. He knew he should have let a paramedic check her out before moving her, but he couldn’t think about that. All he’d been able to think about was Scarlett and the baby she’d just told him she was going to have.

He hated himself for that moment. He hated himself for ever marrying her to begin with. If he hadn’t, she never would have had Bonnie though. Though if she hadn’t had Bonnie, Bonnie wouldn’t have died. He’d tried to make it up to her before Bonnie died, but with Bonnie gone and Melanie now dead, there was nothing keeping Scarlett tied to Rhett. She could leave and marry Ashley now just as she always wanted.

Yet she was refusing to divorce Rhett so she could, and he didn’t understand why. All these years while she’s made a fool out of herself and him, and now with Melanie gone, she didn’t seem to want him anymore. Rhett wouldn’t let himself believe it. He’d gotten his hopes up too many times with Scarlett and had gotten his heart broken every single time. Not anymore. He had to get her to agree to a divorce. He knew he could file without her, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He was forever in love with her but knew she would never truly love him.

He wondered as he sat at Belle’s Bar, nursing a dark glass of liquor, why she was refusing. He didn’t believe her for a second that she actually was in love with him. He wanted to, it would make this ache in his chest go away; it would make everything better, but he knew she didn’t. He knew she would always be in love with Ashley and he had been a fool to believe otherwise.

“You gonna drink that or do you want me to pour you a fresh glass?”

Rhett looked up at his oldest friend, shaking his head. The alcohol wasn’t important. It wasn’t going to change things. It wasn’t going to make the ache in his heart go away. He’d only come to see Belle tonight because he wasn’t ready to go home and continue the painful ritual with Scarlett.

Shaking his head, he put the glass down. “I’m sorry, Belle. I’m not the best company right now.”

Belle shook her head. “Trust me, Rhett, I’ve noticed.” She sighed and changed the subject. “Did you get your invite to the Valentine’s Day Ball?”

“Probably.” He had to go every year considering his position in the police force. He’d been going with Scarlett since they’d been married, but he didn’t want to go this year. “You get yours?”

Belle scoffed. “That’ll be the day!” She laughed, shaking her head. “You ought to go, you know. It’ll make you feel better.”

“I didn’t know I needed to feel better,” he remarked dryly.

“Oh, honey!” She smirked at him. “Honey, the only thing darker than your hair lately is your attitude.”

“Have I really been all that bad?” He knew he had, but he really didn’t want to dwell on it, especially not with Belle when he’d come here specifically to not think about it.

“You should go,” she repeated herself, ignoring his gloominess. “Maybe focusing on the finer things in life will perk you right up.”

A glint of his former self gleaned in his eyes as he slightly smirked at her. “I’ll tell you what will perk me up.”

“If only,” she replied, knowing he wouldn’t.

They hadn’t been together since he’d fallen in love with Scarlett. As much as she admired Scarlett, she resented her and Rhett knew it. He knew Belle was still in love with him, but he’d never been in love with her and he knew that hurt her. Prior to Scarlett, he’d never been in love and never thought he would fall in love. Women had only served one purpose in his life, except for Belle. She was his friend more than she had ever been just his fuck buddy. He felt at ease with Belle and she always seemed to say exactly what he needed to hear, even if he didn’t like it. She was probably the closest thing he would have ever come to being in love if he’d never met Scarlett.

But he had and he was in love with her and forever would be. He would go to the ball, if only to make good on his promise to Scarlett that he’d be around to keep gossip down. He didn’t want to be anywhere near her more than he had to be, but he considered this was one of those times where he’d have to spend time with her. He’d really rather her agree to the divorce and then it wouldn’t matter if either if them were there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels a lot like filler to me, but Rhett has a lot going on in his head right now even if he’d never say it out loud. The only person he’d ever really talk to though is Belle, and he knows she doesn’t need to hear it. She already knows, which is why he goes to see her.


	4. Scarlett’s Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett realizes what she has to do to fix things with Rhett.

**S** carlett had indeed stopped in to see Ashley when she’d gotten back from Ruth’s funeral.She had promised Melanie that she’d take care of him and their son, Beau. She couldn’t break that promise. She’d been a horrible friend and sister-in-law to Melanie, chasing after Ashley, wanting to break up their marriage, but she knew she had to do all she could now to make up for it. Melanie had been her dearest friend, and just like loving Rhett, she didn’t realize it until it was too late.

She refused to let it be to late with Rhett, but she would make up for things with Melanie. That’s why she’d stopped by Ashley’s house when she got back from Tara. Wade and Ella ran to play with Beau while Scarlett searched out her oldest friend. How she wished she would have just let him be a friend, and not fantasize about having more with him. She really should have known they never would have been more than that. If she had, things wouldn’t be the way they are with Rhett.

Scarlett knew the first thing she had to do in order to fix things with Rhett, was do what he’d always asked of her regarding Ashley. She knew that keeping her promise to Melanie and forgetting Ashley like Rhett wanted was contradictory, but she would do it. There were always loopholes. She knew Rhett would be happy with her decision, she just hoped it didn’t upset him for her. To be there alone with Ashley. She was growing up, knowing that’s what Rhett wanted most out of her, other than her love and fidelity.

She found Ashley drunk in his den. She couldn’t stand seeing him like this. She was used to Rhett being like this, but this was Ashley. She’d never seen him have more than a glass of wine whenever he drank, but here he was sitting with a nearly empty bottle of bourbon. It made her heart ache to see him like this.

“Get away from that door, damnit!” he’d yelled when she’d come in before turning to see her walking through. “Scarlett!” He sat up straighter in his seat. “Dearest, I thought you were India.”

Scarlett had nearly needed to push India Wilkes, Ashley’s sister, aside to get through the front door. She and India had never seen eye to eye, and not just because India Wilkes hated Scarlett for taking Charles from her. At least, Scarlett had to believe that wasn’t the only reason. She was sure India didn’t like how much Scarlett loved Ashley, never thinking she was good enough for him. None of that mattered now; Charles was dead and Scarlett was finished throwing herself at Ashley.

“I didn’t know you were back in Atlanta,” Ashley continued.

“Ashley, you look terrible!” Scarlett said, pulling off her winter coat and laying it across the chair near the door. “What are you doing?” She knew exactly what he was doing, she just couldn’t believe he was doing .

“What? I... I’m ... nothing.” Ashely looked like he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Scarlett knew that he probably felt as guilty as he looked, having never sunken this low in his life. He was a hurting, though, that Scarlett knew. She had just lost the baby that never was, Bonnie, Melanie and Ruth all in the last few months, and she had found herself at the bottom of many bottles during that time. She didn’t fault him for it, but she had a promise to keep and that meant helping him out of this hole he’d fallen into.

“You haven’t left this house since Melanie’s funeral,” Scarlett said, walking over to him as he shifted nervously.

“I guess that might be true,” Ashley said, pushing himself out of the chair beside the wall of books where he usually sat to read. He crossed the room to his desk, taking a long pull from the tumbler in his hand. “I guess I lost track of the days.”

Scarlett looked at him sadly, eyes fixing on the glass in his hand. It really did hurt her to see him like this. “Maybe we better get you back on track.”

“You don’t need to worry about me, Scarlett,” he promised, but his words held no conviction. “I’ll fine. Really, I will.”

“When are you going to start trying to be?”

He sat his glass down, starting to attempt to organize the random papers that seemed to be piling up on his desk. Bills, maybe. Scarlett wouldn’t pry, but she was worried he would be falling behind paying things. When Melanie found out she had a tumor on her ovary and that she wasn’t actually going to have another baby, the two of them had focused all they could on getting her better and things had fallen through the cracks. Scarlett had been aware, but she didn’t realize it at the time. She was only seeing it now.

“I just can’t bring myself to believe it, you know,” he said, looking up at her, his ands practically trembling as he held the bills in his hand.

“I know how that is, somebody you love dying.” Scarlett sat in the seat Ashley had vacated a moment ago, smoothing her hands down over her knees. “You go to sleep every night and it’s gone for a while, then you wake up remembering.” She didn’t need to get into her dreams of Bonnie still being alive, knowing that would only hurt him even more.

“There isn’t any moment where I don’t feel her near. I think I can simply turn,” Ashley thought aloud, turning to face the door Scarlett had just entered through as if he could see his wife standing there, “and see her walking through the door... My Melanie. Oh, Scarlett!” he sighed heavily, sitting down at his desk and picking up his drink again, the bills forgotten there on the desk where his glass had been. “How can I go on without her?”

“You have to find a way, my dear, and you will.”

“How?” he asked incredulously.

“Not like this,” Scarlett replied, standing again. “You can drown yourself in every bottle you can find, you can stare at that door until you’re old and grey, but Melanie is not going to walk back through it.”

Ashley laughed sardonically, “Scarlett, you are harsh!”

“Not in my heart,” she said, her tone softening slightly as she walked over to him, kneeling down beside him. “I know no one loved Melly the way you did, but you’re not the only one who did love her. The rest of us aren’t going to curl up and die from it, and neither are you. You can start trying to pull yourself together by thinking about your son, Melanie’s son. You’re all he’s got now. Is this what you want her to see, looking down on you from heaven? Her boy all alone and grieving alone because his pa feels too damned sorry for himself to help him through this?”

Ashley looked down in the glass, sighing heavily. “You shame me, Scarlett.”

Scarlett stopped him from finishing the glass even as he pulled it to his lips. “Pa always says, the best things people ever do come from the shame of things they did before.” Taking the glass from him, she placed it on the desk and took her hand in his. “Now, do you think maybe we could have a cup of tea and we can talk about the store?”

Ashley sighed, looking over at her and nodding. She knew he knew he had to pull himself together, and she was going to give him the push he needed to do that. She sent him to clean himself up while she made their tea and checked in on the children playing in Beau’s room. She was sad, knowing Melanie wouldn’t be here to see her son grow up, just as she was sad that she wouldn’t get to see Bonnie grow up, just as she would never known the baby she’d lost before Bonnie died. This world was cruel, but somehow they had to find a way to live on.

Ashley hadn’t been that happy about Scarlett turning the entire general store over to him, he wasn’t sure he could manage all of it by himself, but she assured him with the help of her step-uncle Sam, who had been the store’s general manager since she’d inherited the store, he would be able to. She had no doubt that the two of them would run it just as well as she had, if not better.

Settling into the new routine Rhett had set for them wasn’t easy. Every night, the two of them tucked Wade and Ella into bed as they always did, but then instead of coming with her to bed, Rhett would sleep in the office. Scarlett would stand in the doorway to their bedroom, watching the door as he closed it and hearing the lock click every night, wishing he would just come with her instead. She knew he wouldn’t. He was as stubborn as she was and knew that changing his mind was going to be just as difficult as anyone ever found changing her mind to be.

Scarlett would quietly close the door after Rhett retreated into the office every night and get ready for bed alone. The two of them hadn’t slept in their bed since the night they’d conceived the baby she’d just lost, and that was nearly four months ago now. As she crawled into the bed, still remembering that night vividly. She always did, every night when she crawled into bed. It was the last good memory she had with him, even if the night had started out horribly.

It had been the night of Ashley’s birthday. Scarlett had gone to work just as she did every day, but that day she had worked extra hard to get Ashley to notice her. Even though she knew it wasn’t appropriate for the owner of a respectable business like hers to wear what she had on, she didn’t care. She wanted his eyes to wander down her plunging V-neck sweater and to think about how good it would be to kiss and suck and touch and taste her breasts and more. How she’d longed for him to do just that time and time again, but it had never happened. Now, she was glad it hadn’t, but she’d wanted it so badly at the time.

She didn’t regret what had happened with Rhett later that night, but she did regret throwing herself at Ashley. She regretted India Wilkes walking into the store office just after Scarlett had given him his birthday present and he had leaned down to kiss her forehead to thank her. With as close as they had been, India had assumed exactly what Scarlett had wished had happened but hadn’t. She’d gone directly to Melanie to tell her what she’d seen.

Scarlett had gone directly to bed after she got home, telling the nanny Prissy that she had a migraine. Prissy had been planning on staying late that night since Rhett and Scarlett were going to Ashley’s party. Prissy didn’t mind the long hours, she needed the money and she loved the Butler children. Scarlett had just wanted to hide, ashamed that India had walked in on the two of them. Yes, she wished Ashley had done more than kiss her the way a brother would have, but she hadn’t wanted anyone to find out.

Rhett had come home, pleasant as usual until she told him she wasn’t going to the party. He quite literally pulled her out of bed and made her get ready to go. She had been so angry with him, but she was stronger than she seemed. She would face Melanie, damn the consequences. Ashley would have told her what happened, even if Scarlett had been afraid to face her.

What Scarlett hadn’t counted on was Rhett leaving her at their house and not coming in for the party. He told her she’d have to go in to the lion’s den alone. She had been so angry with him, but she’d forgotten all about it when Melanie came to the door and hugged her tightly, clearly not upset with Scarlett at all. India hadn’t gone to her brother’s party, and Scarlett had to wonder if it had been because of Melanie telling her she didn’t believe her. Maybe Ashley had told Melanie nothing had happened and she believed him, but Scarlett didn’t ask.

She attended the party and went home to find the house quiet. Prissy had put the children to bed and had curled up on the couch. Scarlett quietly woke her and sent her home before going up to get ready for bed. She’d laid in bed for hours unable to sleep, unable to stop thinking about why Melanie hadn’t kicked her out but not before confronting her about her feelings for Ashley. Scarlett knew that Melanie wasn’t like her though, she was kind and never looked for confrontation. She was meek and mild, things Scarlett never would be.

Deciding she needed a drink to help her sleep, she wrapped her robe around herself and headed downstairs. Noticing the light on in the dining room, she hesitated. She always drank alone, usually when Rhett wasn’t home, and since he’d come home without telling her and was obviously in there drinking himself, Scarlett didn’t want to disturb him.

“Come in, Mrs. Butler,” he spoke from the room, causing Scarlett to freeze before turning back toward the dining room. She saw him lean forward over the table, the bottle of brandy half empty in front of him. “Come in,” he repeated before pushing himself to stand up from the table.

She walked past him as he mockingly bowed to her. She didn’t know why he had to always be such an ass, but she knew the type of person she was even if he infuriated her at times. She heard him softly chuckle as she walked by him before he was beside her and pulling out a seat for her to sit on at the table.

“Sit down.” It wasn’t a request, Scarlett knew. “There’s no reason why you shouldn’t have a glass to help you sleep, even if I am here.” Rhett reached across the table to grab the brandy and the glass he’d been drinking from to top it off for her.

“I didn’t need a drink,” she told him adamantly. “I heard a noise and–”

Silently harrumphing, he cut her off. “Bullshit! You wouldn’t have come down if you knew I was home. You must need a drink badly.”

“I do not,” Scarlett insisted.

“Stop being so obdurate,” he sternly scolded, slamming the glass down in front of her, some of it sloshing over the rim. “I know how much you drink when I’m not here. You think I give a damn that you like your brandy?”

She only slightly looked at him before petulantly picking up the glass and downing it. She heard him laugh curtly and she exhaled shortly, standing from the chair. “You’re drunk and I’m going to bed.”

“I am very drunk, and I intend on getting drunker. And you’re not going to bed,” he said coldly, “not yet. Sit down.”

Placing a hand on her shoulder, he pushed her down into the seat she’d just stood up from. She looked up at him. She really liked the times when he was rough with her in bed, but he’d never actually been anything but gentle with her normally. She wasn’t afraid of him though. She knew he wouldn’t hurt her, even if she was taken back by his rough touch.

“So, she stood by you, yeah?” Rhett asked as though he already knew the answer, so she didn’t reply. “How does it feel to have the woman who’s husband you’ve been throwing yourself at for years blatantly ignore your insolence?”

Scarlett breathed deeply, turning her face away from him. She had no idea how Melanie could have stood by her the way she had; it was what she had been laying in bed for the last few hours trying to figure out. It made no sense to her. If she was married to Ashley and someone had thrown herself all over him the way she had, she would have been furious and let them have it. She wouldn’t stand by and forgive their sins.

“You’re wondering how much she knows about you and Ashley,” Rhett resumed his polemic against her. “You’re wondering if she did it just to save face. You think she’s a fool for doing it, even if it did save your face–”

Scarlett shook her head, interrupting his haranguing. “I’m not listening to this!”

“Yes, you are!” he insisted. “Melly is a fool, but not for the reasons you think. She can’t believe that anyone she loves would ever hurt her the way you do. I will never understand why she loves you though!”

“If you weren’t so drunk, I’d explain everything to you!” Standing, she tugged the tie on her robe tighter. “But I’m going to bed. I’m not going to–”

He stood, his icy cold eyes staring her down. “You get out of that chair one more time...” Slowly, Scarlett sat back down and Rhett continued is diatribe. “You know, I can’t help but laugh at your beloved Ashley, he really is the comic relief in all this. Your beloved Ashley who can’t be mentally faithful to his wife and won’t be unfaithful to her technically.” He poured himself a shot before setting the bottle back down and downing the dark liquid in the glass. “I’ll never understand why he doesn’t just make up his mind!”

“Rhett, you–!!” Scarlett stood to leave, refusing to listen to another minute of this, but Rhett roughly pushed her back down into the seat by her shoulder, rougher this time.

“Observe these hands, my dear,” he said after walking behind her, his arms circling around her from behind the chair. “I could tear you to pieces with them, and I’d do it if it would take Ashley out of your mind forever.”

Scarlett knew just the type of man Rhett had been before he’d join the police force. She knew the dangerous stories he had told her about from before that time, long before he’d met her; so she had no doubt he could do exactly what he was saying he could. She still believed he wouldn’t, but that didn’t mean that she didn’t believe he could.

“So I’ll remove him from your mind forever this way,” Rhett added, sliding his hands over her temples before lacing her fingers up into the messy bun she’d piled atop her head. “I’ll put my hands like this, one on each side of your head,” he spoke against her hair, his hot breath wafting down over her scalp through her hair, “and I’ll smash your skull between them like a walnut. That will block him out!”

“Take your hands off me,” Scarlett finally found the words, “you drunken fool!”

He held her head in his hands for a moment longer before laughing menacingly, standing up and stepping to her side. “You know, I’ve always admired your spirit, mydear, especially now that I’ve got your cornered like this.

“I’m not corned,” she insisted, standing to face him with the chair between them. “You’ll never corner me, Rhett Butler, or frighten me. You’re jealous of something you’ll never understand. Goodnight!”

She retreated from the room as quickly as she could without making it look as though she was actually running from him. She’d barely gotten to the doorway before Rhett spoke again, walking to meet her there beside the foyer.

“Jealous? You’re probably right,” he said, taking her shoulders in both of his hands and pegging her there against the doorframe, “even though I know you’ve been faithful to me all along. How do I know?” He continued without letting her speak as she stared up at him. “Because I know Ashley Wilkes. He’s too much of a gentleman, unlike me. Definitely unlike you.”

He was looking at her lips the way he always did when he wanted to kiss her, but he was talking so coarsely, she just wanted to get away from him and go to bed. Alone. She pushed at him as hard as she could to get away from him. She wasn’t going to listen to him bash her or the man she loved any longer.

She had just gotten to the stairs when she felt him behind her, grabbing her wrist and turning her back to face him, wrapping her in his tight embrace. “It’s not that easy, Scarlett!”

And then he did kiss her. He pulled her so tightly against him, his lips and his body crushing into hers. She loved when he would touch her like this, when he would take her like this, but she was so angry with him, so hurt at the words he’d been spewing at her moments ago, she couldn’t just give into him and let him ravish her.

“You push me away while you’ve chased Ashley, while you’ve dreamed of him. This is one night you’re not pushing me away.”

Leaning over, he swooped her up into his arms and brought his mouth back to hers, kissing her fervently. As she laid in bed remembering that night, she remembered just how hungry his kisses had been. She’d always known how jealous he was of Ashley, but she’d never felt it like she had that night. He’d been rough with her before, and now she wondered if every time it had been out of his jealousy for Ashley. She wondered if he wanted her to forget Ashley and only want him; she knew she did now.

She hated thinking how badly she’d hurt him every time she’d mentioned Ashley’s name, every time he had to stand and watch when the two of them were in a room together, every time she went to work where he knew she would be alone with Ashley day in and day out. She hated how much she had hurt him as she threw herself at Ashley, as she had chased him like he said, but she wondered if he ever would have made love to her the way he did when he was jealous like he had been that night.

She wished that he would come to bed with her every night as she thought about the way he was with her that night. She wanted him to sleep with her every night, but when she was thinking about the way he had made her feel that night, the way he had made it the best night of her entire life, she ached for him to join her in their bed even more.

She could still feel the way his body had roughly pressed her against the door as he fumbled for the handle once he’d made it to their room. She’d laced her fingers through his hair, still angry with him, but more turned on that she was sure she had ever been in her entire life. No one made love to her the way Rhett did, she always knew that, even that night. Charles had been so careless and only thinking about himself. Frank had been so old and had needed Viagra just to get it up in the first place. But Rhett...

Rhett was so virile and she knew she could turn him on with a simple look. She loved how he made love to her, especially that night. She loved how he’d quite literally tore her robe and her nightgown from her body as though she hadn’t even been wearing them. She loved watching as he hastily removed his clothes as well. He hadn’t wasted a moment before he was diving inside of her as though he wouldn’t live if he wasn’t inside her. She realized, she felt the same way, epecially now as she thought about him, as she thought about the way he made love to her. She knew she would die if she never had him again.

He made her feel so good as he had moved inside her, quite literally pounding her down into the bed. She came several times before she’d felt him cum so deep inside her. Her body had continued to hum even the next morning when she woke up. She’d been alone in the bed, but she had been content and happy, not even thinking about the horrible evening that had happened before he’d take her to bed.

How she wished she hadn’t lost the bay they’d conceived that night. Maybe they would have been able to start over like he’d suggested the morning before Bonnie died after Scarlett had come home from the hospital. Maybe it wouldn’t have even been a question. She had hated that he’d left for Charleston with the kids after he’d made love to her like that. She’d hated that they’d fought on the stairs when he’d come back, but she hated most of all that Bonnie had died and driven a wedge even further between the two of them.

As she held his pillow tightly against her breast, she softly cried, thinking about Rhett, thinking about Bonnie, thinking about the baby they should be planning for right now and thinking about the life together that they should have always had. She knew she had to do something and she still couldn’t think of what. She’d already professed her undying love for him and he didn’t believe her. She knew she’d have to show him, even if he was making it rather difficult.

Then she remembered the invitation for the Valentine’s Day Ball on the counter downstairs and bit her lip. Finally, she had a chance to throw herself all over her husband the way she had so carelessly thrown herself all over Ashley these past years. She’d chase after him the same way Rhett said she’d chased after Ashley. She would go and buy the most revealing dress she could, she’d dance only with him, and she knew he would see how much she truly did love him.

Before tonight she’d even so distraught, so worried she’d never figure out a way to get him back, but she knew this just had to be the way. She knew the way he looked at her when she wore outfits like she was planning on buying for the ball. She had never let him know she’d paid attention to the way he looked at her, but she would now. He’d bring her home and they’d make love as though so much time hadn’t passed between them, and they’d make up. They’d have the life they should have always had together. She just knew it and she couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Valentine’s Day Ball is coming up in the next chapter, and the chapters afterward will set us toward Ireland.


	5. No More Masquerading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Scarlett attend the Valentine’s Masquerade Ball and share a night neither will soon forget.

**S** carlett had been so excited, she’d gone out the very next day to buy her dress for the Valentine’s Masquerade Ball. She’d been so excited to try on dresses, thinking about what Rhett’s reaction would be as she tried on each and every one of them. She realized, this was exactly what she had needed to get her mind off of all the horrible things that had happened lately. She realized this was exactly what she needed to focus on to stop thinking about the distance between her and Rhett at this time.

When she found the dress she knew she wanted, all she could think about was how Rhett’s hands would feel on her bare back, especially with as low as it scooped down just above her ass. She couldn’t help the shiver that coursed up and down her spine as she imagined his eyes as they would caress her breasts between the dangerously deep cleavage. She ached to be in his arms, to feel his closeness. She missed him so badly.

Though she knew after he saw her in this dress, and with the way she would be throwing herself all over him that night, she wouldn’t have to wait any longer to be back in his arms and to have him back in their bed. She hated crying herself to sleep every night. She’d never yearned for Ashley the way she had been yearning for Rhett. If that wasn’t any indication that she never really loved Ashley, then she didn’t know what was. She loved Rhett more than she ever thought loving someone was even possible, and she couldn’t wait for the two of them to really begin their life together.

It quite literally drove her insane waiting for the night of the ball. She was quite literally bouncing off the walls as she was getting ready to go, not only in anticipation for what she was certain would happen tonight, but because Rhett hadn’t come home from the precinct to get ready yet. She had hoped they could go to the ball together, but she knew he would be there even if he didn’t come home first. As police commissioner, it was quite literally part of his job requirements to be there. That didn’t mean she wanted to show up without him, and she would have made it a point to be fashionably late, but she was far too excited to do that.

The St. Regis hotel was bursting with life as she drove her emerald green Rolls Royce Cullinan into the valet drive-thru. She left the keys in the ignition and smiled at the attendant who opened the door for her. Smiling her signature Scarlett O’Hara-Butler smile, she returned his greeting and walked around the car to enter the luxury hotel. She’d grown accustomed to staying in these types of places with Rhett. Growing up, her family didn’t travel much because of the horses on the ranch, even if they had hired hands, and she hadn’t traveled anywhere with Charles or Frank when she had been married to them.

She loved traveling with Rhett though. She loved the way he always pampered her. They stayed in the nicest suites. He always made sure they had enough time for her to have a few spa treatments wherever they went and for her to savor each and every meal in the hotel restaurants they ate in.

Scarlett had been a teen when the recession hit in America and despite growing up on a successful horse farm, they had barely scraped by. She’d married Charles at the end of the recession and they didn’t make much then. Scarlett had vowed before she’d married Frank Kennedy that neither she nor her infant son would ever go hungry again. Rhett had made sure that she wouldn’t either, and she mused on how much she truly loved him for that as she stepped into the elevator to take her up to the ball.

The more she missed Rhett, the more she realized all the reasons she did love him. She’d always been happy for all the things he did for her, all the ways he showed his love even if he rarely said it, but she’d never realized until this last month since Melanie had died that she really did love him for everything he did for her, for how he made her feel, for everything that he was. Stepping out of the elevator, she inhaled deeply, determined to show him just how much she loved him, starting tonight.

Walking into the Astor Ballroom, she scanned the room for Rhett. Sadly, she didn’t see him yet and it made her heart ache. How she hoped he would be there. She knew he had to show up as commissioner, but not seeing him made her worry that somehow he’d made arrangements not to come and hoped that she was wrong.

Her eyes fell on Charles’ Uncle Henry and Aunt Sarah Jane, or Pittypat as everyone called her, who were standing near the bar. Neither were wearing maquerade masks to hide their identity, but they were each dressed as some form of royalty, something the entire Hamilton family except for Melanie thought they pretty much were. Uncle Henry had a glass of some dark liquid that contrasted with Pittypat’s bubbly, practically clear beverage. It was very telling of the differences between the two of them, but Scarlett barely paid attention to that besides the first notice. She did stop to talk to them though.

“Good evening, Aunt Pitty, Uncle Henry. Aren’t you looking royal!” She knew they’d know who she was even with the mask tied to her face.

“Scarlett,” Henry only greeted her by name.

Pittypat didn’t even really greet her, jumping directly to scolding her as usual. “You came without your husband, Scarlett!” It wasn’t a question, but an accusation, as though it was the worst thing in the world.

“He’s coming,’ Scarlett said calmly. “He told me he’d meet me here because he had a lot to do at the precinct tonight.” It was a little fib, something that was easily believable.

Pittypat Hamilton turned her head away from Scarlett, shaking her head. “You shouldn’t have come alone, Scarlett. You should have waited for him.”

“I’m never alone though, Aunt Pittypat.” Scarlett rolled her eyes at her. “God is always with me,” she said with an obdurate sneer before smiling at Uncle Henry. “I’ll save a dance for you, Uncle Henry.” She had planned only to dance with Rhett, but he wasn’t here yet.

Turning away, she came face to face with Ashley. “Have you saved a dance for me, Scarlett?”

“You know I have, Ashley!” Smiling brightly, Scarlett stepped forward to take his offered hand as he pulled her into his arms and they started dancing. “I’m so glad you’re here tonight!”

Exhaling heavily, Ashley nodded. “After the way you kicked my ass for drowning myself in my sorrows, I couldn’t let you down this evening.”

As Ashley twirled her onto the dance floor, Rhett entered the ballroom through the same door Scarlett had just come in through. He had been at the bar in the lobby for about an hour now, knowing that he needed to have downed a few drinks before coming up to the ball. There was no way he was going to be able to play the doting husband, dancing with Scarlett and letting her flaunt herself all over with him.

He saw her immediately as he came into the room and his heart stopped. His blood boiled that she was dancing with Ashley, that green monster of jealousy creeping under his skin. Despite his repeated offers of divorce, she’d turned him down. Yet here she was, dancing in the fucking fool’s arms, and it angered Rhett. Had he not had so much to drink already, he would have turned around and left, unable to deal with the hatred he felt for the two of them together.

Though as he watched Scarlett, all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms. He felt his dick stir within his rental costume pants and he shifted slightly. He could only see her mostly bare shoulders, her bare back down to where the dress just barely covered her ass, and the dress that hugged her body down to her knees before flaring out in what looked similar to Ella’s ballerina tutus. Tulle is what he was sure Scarlett had called it once. It just seemed like too much material to him, even if the rest of the dress barely covered her lithe frame.

He moved more into the room, wanting her to notice him first. He wanted her to chase him like she’d been chasing Ashley all these years. If she didn’t, hell, he’d sleep in one of the rooms here tonight, and he’d be leaving divorce papers for her come the morning, but he hoped that she would notice him, that she would come to him. He knew it wouldn’t change anything, but for tonight, since he had to keep up appearances as it is, he wanted to pretend to be the loving, married couple they never had been but had only ever pretended to be.

When their eyes finally did meet, Rhett knew he should have found a way out of not coming tonight. No one would even notice or cared, but he was here out of obligation anyway. Or was it because he had wanted to see Scarlett, that he had wanted to spend the evening with her even if he’d had to get drunk before coming up here to do so? He wanted to believe it was the former and not the latter that had made him come tonight, but he would pretend otherwise. Perhaps it’d be easier to get through the night if he did.

The scent of her reached him before she did, that scent that was all hers mixed with that expensive À La Rose perfume she wore, filling his senses even though he’d turned his back to her before she approached. Once at his side, she stood facing the bar like he was. For a moment, neither of them spoke. He would wait until she said anything before speaking.

“That’s the silliest looking thing I’ve ever seen,” she spoke and it altogether made him giddy. “Who are you supposed to be?”

“I’d watch what you’re saying there, young miss,” Rhett replied as though he were playing a part in some picture show. “You are addressing Edward Teach, the most fearsome pirate ever to plough the bounding main, known far and wide as Blackbeard.”

She slightly voiced a “hmmm,” before reaching out and giving the costume beard a slight tug. “Bluebeard is more like it.” She smiled coyly up at him. “Did you recognize me too?”

Unable to restrain himself, he chuckled and pulled her against his taut frame. “I don’t need to find the most ostentatious dress in the room to know who’s beneath it.” Now that he was facing her, he could see the front of the dress, or at least what there was of it, and all he could do was stare directly at her cleavage, somehow knowing that’s exactly where she wanted his eyes to be. His hand splayed over her back and instantly he knew it was a mistake to have pulled her so close. She would definitely feel his desire for her.

“I should have known you’d say something mean!” she pouted, pushing him away slightly.

“Oh my dear Scarlett!” He should have let her keep her distance, but he couldn’t help himself, pulling her back against him. “I’d know you with a burlap sack over your head.”

“How?” she wondered aloud.

“I’m too much of a gentleman tonight to say.”

She gently laughed as he twirled her off onto the dance floor. “Sure you are!” She fell against him, looking up into his eyes as he spun her around with all the other ball goers. “Just how much have you had to drink already tonight?”

“Just enough to know I still need more,” he said, unable to keep his eyes off the swell of her breasts. “Did you wear this dress for me or for Ashley?” He hadn’t wanted to bring up Ashley, but old habits die hard.

“Oh my darling, Rhett! I bought it just for you, just so you could look at me just like you are right now, just so you would hold me close like you are. Only for you.”

Deep down, Rhett believed her. Deep down, he knew she probably did love him, but he couldn’t allow himself to fully believe it. She’d hurt him for so many years while she’d chased after Ashley. He couldn’t bear it if he were to let her back into his heart only for her to dance all over it again like she’d done for years and years.

“You look so good, I want to fuck you right here, right in front of everyone.”

He saw her breath catch in her throat as she swallowed, causing him to lick his lips as she replied, “I would have settled for making love, but I fucking love it when you fuck me, Rhett! You make me feel like no one ever has! You know that, right, baby?”

This time, he was the one to sallow hard. She’d never called him baby, never once called him anything endearing. He wanted so much to believe that she was truly in love with him, and tonight maybe he would. He was drunk enough to allow himself to. He knew that tomorrow he could put the wall back up around his heart, but tonight, he was going to enjoy himself with his wife, with the woman he loved to distraction.

“Do I, baby?” He asked, his fingers dipping down the back of her dress, slightly over her curve of her ass.

“Yes...” Her reply was barely a soft whisper and he could see she truly did want him as much as he wanted her. “Oh, Rhett!” she softly moaned. “I need you so bad! I’ve missed you so much!”

He felt himself harden even more, knowing now she really could feel it too. Looking around, he groaned slightly before turning, his arm wrapped around her waist, to leave the ballroom. He couldn’t resist her, not when he was as drunk as he was, not when she made those noises like she did, and especially not when he almost believed she wanted him as badly as he wanted her.

There was no way he was going to make it home, he needed her now. He really could have made love to her right there in the ballroom, even with everyone watching, but he restrained himself. He restrained himself barely long enough to rent a room, the Empire suite, Scarlett’s favorite. They spent nights here occasionally, when Rhett wanted to spoil her, and he always got the best room in the house– nothing but the best for the woman he loved.

In the elevator, down to get the room and on the way up to the room, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Rhett pressed her against the wall, needing to feel her against the length of his body, needing to feel the way she writhed against him. He could barely wait until they were up in the room and he could ravish her like he’d wanted so desperately to do in the ballroom.

Once in the room though, neither could wait before pulling at each other’s clothing. Material tore and neither seemed to care. The only thing that mattered was feeling their bodies pressed against the other, no stitch of clothing between them at all. With all their clothes trailing from the door to the bed, Rhett laid her down with her beneath him anxious to be inside her, but needing so much to savor this moment, even with as drunk as he was.

The last time they’d been together, the last time they’d made love, he’d been drunker than this and he could still remember that night. He hoped nothing would keep him from remembering this night. It would be the last night he’d ever spend with her, he knew it, so he wanted to savor each and every moment.

Parting her legs, he slid between them, diving head first into her very core. She moaned out, arching her body to him. “Rhett!” She gasped out. “Oh, Rhett!”

He loved hearing her call his name like this. He loved knowing that he was making her feel this good. He wanted so much to be buried deep inside her, but he was determined to hold back, wanting to make her feel as good as possible.

“Oh, Rhett,” she was begging now, “please!”

He loved making her beg, but it was too much for him. He had to be inside her; he had to feel her tight walls pulling him deep inside of her and he moved deeper and deeper into her. Unable to hold back, he moved to position himself at the only place he’d ever felt like home, deep within her.

“I love you!” He declared, leaning in and pressing his lip to hers as he slid into her ever so slowly.

He did love her, more than his life. He wanted nothing more than to have the proverbial happily ever after with her, but he. couldn’t think about that tonight. All he could think about was how good she made him feel and making her feel even better. He loved the way her walls pulled him more and more into her, as if they could pull him so far into her that they could actually be one person. He would love to live right here, happy and content forever, even with how impossible that was.

“I love you!” he heard her moan into his mouth as he pushed deeper and deeper inside her.

Deep inside, he believed her, but his fear wouldn’t allow him to. Their entire marriage, all she’d done was hurt him, chasing after another man when all he ever did was shower her with his love and affection. Maybe he never actually said the words, at least not that often, and he’d always found a way to make it sound in jest, but he’d never not shown her. None of that mattered, and nothing mattered but the two of them in this moment. For tonight, they would belong to each other.

As he released deep within her, he felt her walls grip him tighter and tighter as she came with him. He’d never been a one and done type of guy, and Scarlett had always been insatiable, needing to cum multiple times every time he made love to her. Tonight was no different. He wouldn’t even think of stopping until the two of them passed out. He’d make love to her all night, knowing he would never have her in his arms like this again.

Scarlett awoke the next morning happier than she’d been in forever. Both she and Rhett professed their undying love to each other multiple times last night, and she was happier than she could remember being probably ever. She was filled with so much hope that now their life together would be everything it always should have been. She had been such a fool for so long, and now that they’d rekindled their marriage last night, she knew they’d be happy forever.

At least, she had thought they would be. Instead, when she rolled over to find Rhett sleeping peacefully beside her, what she found was a hand-written note from him.

_“Scarlett,_

_There’s nothing I can say about what happened last night, except that I’m profoundly ashamed and undeniably sorry. I regret my actions last night, just as I did the last time we made love. I’ve been reprehensible. I cannot, however, deny now the truth of anything I said in the aftermath of our ill-advised and reckless encounter. I must not and will not ever see you again. Naturally, I cannot remain in Atlanta. I know you’re not in need of my money, but I have made arrangements for child support and alimony in the divorce papers I’ve left on the counter at home. I ask you to accept my sincere apologies for everything about our lives together. It was not meant to be.”_

Scarlett felt her heart breaking in her chest. She couldn’t believe that he’d actually filed for divorce. When she knew she loved only him and wanted to be with only him, he was divorcing her. Pulling the pillow beside her against her naked frame, she sobbed uncontrollably. She was more broken now than she was certain she ever had been. She had thought everything was going to be alright after last night, but things were worse now than they could ever possibly be.


	6. Time and Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine months later and Scarlett is welcoming Rhett’s child into the world without him.

**S** carlett awoke; the cool, crisp winter air wafted all about the room, and she found she quite enjoyed it. With as hot as this pregnancy was making her, she didn’t light a fire the fireplace in her bedroom at all. Colum kept the house rather toasty with the fireplaces throughout to keep the place warm, but the baby kept her warm enough that she didn’t need the house heat when she was sleeping.

Scarlett had done what she always did when she needed to think: she went home to Tara. Without her mother or Ruth there, it would never feel the same to her, but her pa was still there. Even though she’d never had much to do with the horses, barely ever riding them herself, only flirting with the many boys who came to ride Mister Gerald’s prized horses, but she still sought the comfort of being there and the familiarity of her pa.

She didn’t stay long though because her pa was itching to get away after losing Ellen and Ruth so remotely close together, and Scarlet didn’t want to stay without him. Gerald had decided he wanted to head back to Ireland, not having been there since before he’d met Scarlett’s mother more than thirty-five years ago. He had a lot of family there and he knew they would accept him and his daughter and her two children with loving arms. It wasn’t until months after they’d gotten there, that Scarlett had learned she was pregnant.

Her first instinct was to call Rhett to tell him the happy news, but every time she picked up the phone, she talked herself out of it. Rhett had divorced her. It had hurt like nothing she’d ever felt in her life. She had grieved when her mother died; she had grieved when Ruth died, but losing them felt nothing like Rhett divorcing her. If only she had realized she was in love with him sooner, maybe they wouldn’t be here. Every day she thought about the “what if’s,” even though she knew thinking them wouldn’t change anything. That’s why every time she picked up the phone to dial his phone number, she talked herself out of it.

Gerald had moved in with his mother, Katie Scarlett who Scarlett was named after, and Katie Scarlett would have loved to have Scarlett there as well, and her children, but there had barely been enough room for Gerald to move in. Many of Gerald’s relatives lived in very short walking distance of Katie Scarlett’s cottage, so Scarlett didn’t mind staying with any of them.

Colum O’Hara, Gerald’s first cousin, had plenty of space, being a priest without a wife or family of his own. He welcomed the addition to his household, loving the sound of Wade and Ella’s little feet as they pattered all about the place. He also loved having his second cousin there as well, having never lived with a woman.

They’d grown really close over the last several months. Scarlett loved having a man around who she didn’t feel like she had to impress every second of every day. She loved flaunting herself, but the further along in this pregnancy, she realized she didn’t have the energy for it. She wondered if it was because she was getting older, or because she didn’t care about any other man other than Rhett paying her any attention or what, she just didn’t care anymore.

And Colum was her cousin anyway, so she wouldn’t have had to impress him anyhow. He had loved her from the moment they’d met, and she him. They had fallen into a routine with each other, and Scarlett knew just how lucky she was to have such a warm and loving cousin there to take care of her– not that she needed taking care of.

Then again, every time she thought about Ruth, she remembered how Ruth had asked Rhett to take care of her, and Scarlett realized maybe she did need someone there to take care of her. Day after day passed, and she realized she still wanted that person to be Rhett. She still missed him with every fiber of her being, but she was grateful she had Column and that he did take care of her. She felt safe and loved with him, and she was grateful to have him.

After breakfast, the children ran out to play at Great-Grandma Katie Scarlett’s house with Papa Gerald. Hardly a day passed where they didn’t spend the days there or with any other of Scarlett’s cousins. They had never had so many close family members to play with in their lives and Scarlett found she really loved having that for them.

“Have you given anymore thought to telling Rhett about this wee one?” he asked as she laid beside him on the couch.

To an outsider, one might think that the two of them were a couple. He had his arm around her, one hand resting gently on her stomach as he nursed a cup of tea while she curled into his side with her head on his chest nursing a cup of hot cocoa, having opted out of caffeine during the pregnancy. Neither of them thought anything of the routine they’d fallen into, but it was quite intimate for two cousins. Truth be told though, Colum had fallen for her in a way no cousin should, not to mention a priest. He kept the feelings to himself though, but he still showered her with all the attention and affection that she deserved.

He knew how much she missed her baby’s father, and he knew how much she loved him, so there wouldn’t be any reason for him to ever divulge his feelings. She would think he was vile and he’d hate himself even more for betraying his vows. He thought about her, in ways that a cousin and a priest should not think about her, and he chastised himself and prayed to God every night for Him to take this sin from him. He hated living with himself, knowing that he loved her in ways that he shouldn’t, but he hoped his silent torturing of himself was enough to atone for his sins. Loving her and not being able to be with her for countless reasons, he truly felt he was atoning.

“I can’t, Colum,” she said, curling up more against his side, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply.

“You still miss him,” Colum whispered softly, “and I know you’ll never stop loving him.”

“No, I don’t suppose I will, Colum.”

She was certain she didn’t even want to. She still planned on winning him back someday, not even thinking that keeping his child from him the way he was wasn’t going to help her in any way. She was too lost in her own pain and her own grieving to even think that keeping the baby they’d created out of love from him would even begin to present a problem. She simply knew that when they did see each other again, all the time and distance between them would prove to him that he did still love her and they’d all be a family again. She just knew it.

“I’m so glad I have you though, Colum,” she said, smiling up at him. “I don’t know what I would have done without you these past several months.”

“I’ve been glad to have you, Scarlett,” he said, kissing the top of her head.

“Still be glad when there’s a baby crying and waking up the entire village in the dead of night?”

He couldn’t help but chuckle. The village they lived in was small enough for that, and the house walls weren’t that thick to begin with. “Even then.”

“Oh, Colum, I wish I could tell Rhett,” she said, sitting up to look at him more, “but I really don’t want to do it over the phone. I want to tell him, but I’m in no hurry to go back to Georgia. I’ve fallen in love with this place, and if I’m not with my darling Rhett, there isn’t anywhere else I’d rather be.”

Colum closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. He knew that shouldn’t cut him nearly as deeply as it did, knowing he shouldn’t love her the way that he does, but he couldn’t help that his heart was a bloody traitor. He would will the words from his heart. He’d cried it out silently day after day, telling himself “No, Colum O’Hara, you must not, you will not,” yet every dawn after dawn, he woke up still feeling what he shouldn’t for her.

Scarlett leaned in and pressed her lips softly to Colum’s cheek. “You know, you’re part of what makes this place home for me now, right?”

He smiled, nodding almost melancholically. “Aye, that I do!”

“Colum, what’s wrong?”

He shifted, leaning forward and setting his tea down on the table beside the couch – it was probably cold now anyhow. Standing, he walked across the room to the fireplace, shaking his head. “Nothing, Scarlett. Nothing for your to worry your wee head about.”

“Something I’ve learned, when someone says it’s not something for me to worry about, it is,” she said, leaving her mug beside his and standing to follow him across the room. “What is it?”

Turning to look at her, Colum shook his head. “I have no right to speak of it. I could curse myself for betraying enough to cause your suspicion of it.”

Scarlett was still getting used to the way her family spoke here, her Irish family, but she was certain he’d just said he hated himself for allowing her to see that something was wrong. “You should be proud of your inability to deceive.” She softly slid her hand over his back to try calming him. “If I were as good of a person as you are, everything in my life would be completely different.”

“I am not good!” Colum groaned, stepping away from her. “God help me, I’m not good!”

Scarlett felt as though he’d slapped _her_ with those words. “Colum, what’s wrong?”

Turning his head down as if to pray for strength, pray for serenity, pray for something, he took a deep breath before turning to look at her. “I’m smitten, Scarlett.” She looked at him in confusion, certain she knew what that meant, but not understanding why he was saying it. It wasn’t a word she was that used to hearing. “You’ve come into my heart the way that no woman ever should.”

Scarlett blinked. She couldn’t believe she was hearing these words from her cousin. “Oh, Colum, I never imagined...”

“Nor did I... God forgive me.”

“What can I do?”She felt as though it was her fault. She was used to men falling for her, they had since she was young. She never dreamed that her very own cousin would fall for her. She felt so guilty, but she wanted to help him. She didn’t know what she could do to help him, but she wanted to.“Let me help you,” she begged, walking around him to face him. “Please, let me help you.”

“I cannot bear to face you, Scarlett. I beg you of you, please.”

He turned to walk away from her again and she felt herself coming to tears. Sliding her hand over her very large stomach, she shook her head and hurried from the room as quickly as her legs would carry her. She ran to her room, closing the door and laying down on the bed, crying gently. She’d never even once thrown herself at him, and still... she never imagined anything like this would happen. She loved him dearly, though not the way he was professing his love to her, and she didn’t know what to do with it.

No longer had she laid down on the bed that she felt a sharp pain through her pelvis. Her eyes widened and she felt as though she couldn’t breath. “Colum–“ she gasped out, the pain too unbearable ash she turned, gripping the bed. “Colum!” she cried out, this time his name coming in almost a shrill scream.

It wasn’t seconds before Colum was running into the room and neither of them were thinking of what had happened between the two of them a few moments ago. Colum saw blood in the wet stain beneath her dripping down onto the wood floor. He knew something was wrong and breathed deeply to force himself to stay calm. “I’ll bring Katie Scarlett!”

“No!” Scarlett cried out. “Text my pa. He’ll bring her.”

“Aye!” He replied, doing just that.

Scarlett cried out as the pain gripped her more violently. Colum was right there to hold her hand and it wasn’t long until Katie Scarlett, trained midwife, was there to help deliver the baby. Scarlett hadn’t planned on giving birth like that. She had still had weeks to go until the baby was supposed to be born and she had planned on being at the hospital in the city just south of them when the baby came. Yet, just like her momma, the newborn girl had a mind of her own.

Colum sat beside her on the bed, his arm wrapped around Scarlett’s shoulders as she held the wee baby in her weak arms. “Oh, Colum! I should have listened to you. I should have told Rhett. He should be here to meet her.”

“He will, in due time.” Colum kissed the side of her head. “I hope you will not be holding a grudge against me, dearest Scarlett.”

“Oh, Colum, did you think I might have been flattered?”

Colum barely let a soft spurt of laughter escape his lips. “I’d have to admit that the utter remoteness of that possibility in my mind.”

Scarlett couldn’t help but laugh herself. “It’s going to take even longer than I thought to really understand the way everyone talks here.” She smirked up at him, “So you know, if you weren’t a man of the cloth, I’d have more than a few things to say to you to show how flattered I am, even being my cousin.”

Colum blushed. “But I am, both at that. You mustn’t.”

“Well then, I won’t!” She promised, laying her head back on his chest, looking down at her new baby girl.

“Have you put it to thought what you’d be calling her?”

“I have,” Scarlett nodded. “Colum, meet Katie Colum O’Hara-Butler.”

Colum felt his heart burst with more love for her than he could possibly say, and not the love that he shouldn’t feel, but love for his cousin, and love for his cousin’s daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for so much being jumbled into this chapter with so much time passing and nothing much to show for it. I figured it was mostly Scarlett missing and loving Rhett, so just skipping to Christmas.


	7. For the Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colum does the one thing he can to make amends for the sin he’s committed.

**R** hett stared at his iPad in disbelief. He had through Scarlett has simply moved back home with her father, but he never imagined that she’d move to Ireland. On top of that, he had no idea why her cousin would be writing him and saying that Scarlett was not aware that he was writing him. It led Rhett to believe that something was wrong that he wasn’t being told.

He’d wrestled within himself whether or not to go. He could simply write back to the man, but what would he really say? I’m not coming, but give Scarlett my best. No, he wouldn’t do that. He couldn’t do that when something could be terribly wrong. It’d been nearly a year since he’d seen her and he had spiraled downhill.

He’d gone to Charleston like he’d told Scarlett he was going to, and although he’d originally stayed with his mother, when Sally Brewton, a woman who he’d known since childhood, found him quite literally drowning himself in bottle after bottle, Rhett moved in with her so she could help get him back on his feet and so his mother wouldn’t find him like this and break her poor heart.

“I’m never going to stop loving her, Sally,” he admitted one night as they sat over a cup of coffee.

Sally nodded her head. “I know, Rhett,” she spoke softly, giving him a gentle smile. “So you’ve got to find her, tell her you love her.”

“I can’t go through what I went through before.”

Sally knew all about Ashley Wilkes; Rhett had lamented the entire tale to her. “Don’t you think if she were to go back to him, she would have done it by now?”

“I’m scared,” Rhett divulged.

He would never be able to tell anyone else that, especially not Belle. He was glad he wasn’t in Atlanta, because Belle would have read him the riot act over the way he’d been behaving. Sally was different. She was barely three weeks older than him, but she had always been like the older sister he’d never had.

“Love is about taking risks,” she told him plainly, “but I truly don’t believe this is a risk, Rhett. I think if she was going to go to Ashley Wilkes, she would have already. She’s just out there somewhere waiting for you. You need to go to her.”

That had been about a month before he’d gotten the email. He’d made up his mind even before Sally got home that he was going, but he couldn’t go alone. He would beg her to come with him if he had to, because if she was wrong and he was right, and going there was a mistake, he’d need her to help him get through the night and get him on a plane back to Charleston.

“Ireland!” Sally exclaimed. “That’s quiet an extreme place to run off too, don’t you think?”

Rhett couldn’t help but laugh at her astute observation. “Scarlett doesn’t know how not to go to extremes.”

Sally laughed as well, nodding her head. “Well, you know I’m coming with you, right? I haven’t seen Scarlett since the two of you got married.”

Rhett smiled brightly, inhaling deeply. “I would have begged if you hadn’t just said you’d come.”

Rhett booked the next flight out. He tried not to focus on how nervous he was to see Scarlett again. Instead, he focused on seeing Wade and Ella again. He knew they both had to be getting so big and he knew he’d probably missed out on so much. He hoped they wouldn’t hold it against him for having been gone so long. He would take the blame. He wouldn’t want to put that on Scarlett. He’d happily take all of that on himself.

With just a few days to go until Christmas, the flights were jam packed. He’d replied to the email Scarlett’s cousin had sent once he had his itinerary. Rhett didn’t have any presents for Wade and Ella, but it was still a few days before Christmas. He’d have time to go shopping once he got to Ireland. He had enough time to do everything he needed to do.

As he sat on the flight, Sally slept peacefully beside him while he read Father Colum O’Hara’s email. He still couldn’t believe Scarlett was living with a priest. She’d always passed herself off as being devoutly catholic, but Rhett knew her better than anyone and he knew it was nothing more than a show and had mostly ended when her mother had died. It lingered on a bit for Ruth, but Rhett knew religion to Scarlett was nothing but a lie.

Maybe he had something to do with her thinking that, but he couldn’t stand for her to live with her silly, childhood illusions. He himself had never believed in any god. That didn’t mean that he called anyone else’s notions on the subject into question. Scarlett had seen for herself, he knew. He even believed that a part of her had never really believed in a god either. He had sen how those notions had simply disappeared over time once her mother hadn’t been around.

Come to think of it, Scarlett has been altogether different since her mother died. Scarlett spent so much time wanting to live up to something she had never been, and Rhett had seen it. She loved and respected her mother more than anyone she knew, and that was definitely something he could relate to. He felt the same about his mother, and perhaps he’d always done the same with his mother– pretending to be something he’s not.

He’d always tried to be what she had wanted him to be, not wanting her to know the truth of the type of man he really was. She’d always hoped that he would clean himself up, and he had. It had taken years and a job he had never really wanted, but when it came down to it, he knew he had to do something with his life. He’d been spiraling down a path he wouldn’t have been able to save himself from if he hadn’t become a police officer like he had.

Though these last several months as he’d been on sabbatical, he’d realized it hadn’t ever been anything he’d truly enjoyed. He realized there wasn’t much in this world that he truly enjoyed beyond being married to Scarlett. He’d realized in these months since he’d filed for divorce, he’d been even more miserable than he had been even before meeting Scarlett. When he’d moved in with Sally, she’d made him realize things he never thought he would, and probably wouldn’t have if he’d continued to destroy himself.

She had been right when she said that Scarlett would have gone to Ashley and been with him if she had truly wanted him. Rhett had wanted badly to believe that she didn’t want Ashley when she had a said she hadn’t, but he had been so used to the way she’d always thrown himself all over him, and he wasn’t going to put himself through that again.

But she hadn’t gone back to him. In fact, she’d apparently even left the country. Rhett had to wonder if she’d left because being it Georgia had reminded her too much of the life he’d taken from them with the divorce. She had cried out, pleaded with him to believe that she loved him, but he had done nothing but push her away, pretty much the same way she’d pushed him away their entire marriage. As he read and reread the email Scarlett’s cousin sent over and over again, he told himself over and over again that this time, things would be different.

He wouldn’t waste any time once he was there with her. He could imagine it all now. He could imagine the children playing in the yard, stopping and running over to him once they realized he was there. They’d tell him how much they missed him and how happy they were that he was there. Then Scarlett would come out of the house and the two of them would lock eyes.

Rhett would watch her closely as they both stood, staring at each other as if neither of them could believe they were actually looking at each other again. Then slowly, ever so slowly, they would walk toward each other. She’d keep her eyes on him, making sure he was actually real as he let his eyes trail all over her body, looking up and down her entire body as though he was thanking a god he didn’t believe in that he was there with her again.

They’d stop within a foot of each other and their eyes would meet again, but only briefly before Rhett would look down at her lips. He was always so taken by her lips, always so drawn in by them and always wanting to kiss them. There was nothing like kissing Scarlett O’Hara. She had a passion that flowed into her kisses, that passion that filled her entire being, and he drank of that passion every time he kissed her.

“Hello,” he’d finally say as he smiled softly at him.

“Hello,” she’d reply as she’d let her teeth rake over her bottom lip.

The kids will have gone off to play again as Rhett would finally close the distance between the two of them. He’d slowly lift his hand and run his fingers through her curls. He so loved when she wore her hair down. He loved running his fingers through the dark, silky curls that fell down over her shoulders, cascading around her like an enchanting aura. There was just something about everything that was Scarlett O’Hara that simply drew him into her.

He’d press his lips to hers and he’d feel that passion flow into his body and he wouldn’t even resist the urge to pull her tightly into his arms and deepen the kiss. She’d wrap her arms around his neck and pull him more down to her. He’d drown in her. He loved drowning in Scarlett O’Hara. There was no greater feeling in the entire world.

“I’ve missed you,” she’d breathlessly cry into his mouth and he’d lift her into his arms.

Carrying her inside the house, he’d take her to their room where he would lay her down on the bed. Laying down on top of her, he had to feel every inch of her body against his. He had to feel everything that was Scarlett O’Hara that would remind him how great of a fool he’d been in letting her go.

“I missed you, darling Scarlett. Oh, how I’ve missed you!”

He’d press his lips to hers again, never wanting to ever be apart from her again. He’d make love to her as a promise that he never would leave her again. Together they would finally have the life together they should have always had. He’d finally be happy again. He’d give her everything her heart desired and he’d have her for his own. They would be together forever and there was nothing else he wanted more in his entire life.

Colum came home, nervous to tell Scarlett what he had done. He knew this was the only way he could truly be forgiven for falling in love with her. Even if she didn’t hold it against him, he held it against himself. He knew God did as well. He had to make things right for her. He had needed to reach out to Rhett like he had. He knew she could be upset, but she deserved to be happy, and that’s all he truly wanted for her.

Scarlett was sitting on the couch, legs curled up beneath her as she fed Kat. Colum stopped in his tracks, closing the door behind him. This was a perfectly natural thing, breastfeeding, but he couldn’t help but stand transfixed by her bare breast on display with only the wee babe’s head to cover her. He focused on her face and not anywhere else as he always had to do when she was feeding her infant.

“Colum!” Scarlett greeted him warmly. Her favorite part of the day was when Colum came home.

Sighing heavily, he closed the distance between the two of them. “I am needing to confess something to you, Scarlett.”

Scarlett giggled softly, shaking her head. “You’re the priest, Colum.” She laughed a bit more before asking, “What sin have you committed?”

Oh how he loved her laughter, he thought to himself, but didn’t focus on it even if that was all he wanted to do. “I have contacted Rhett for you. He’s on his way here as we speak.”

Scarlett exhaled in disbelief heavily. “Uh-huh...” Swallowing, she inhaled deeply. Closing her eyes, she tried to ground herself. Turning her head slightly to the side she asked, “What?” She really couldn’t believe he’d said what he’d just said. “Do not tell me you called Rhett and told him about Kat!”

He shook his head quickly. “Nay, I did nothing of the sort.” When she sighed, he added, “I sent an email nearly a month ago to tell him of your being here in Ireland, to which he only today replied. He’s flying here as we speak. Though, he could very have landed and is making his way here as we speak.”

“Colum, why?”

“I did it for you,” he said silently, sitting down on the couch there beside her, all nervousness about her naked breast gone by the wayside. “I did it because I want you to be happy. I’ve seen you, Scarlett, the way your carry yourself about here, pretending to live your life, but I can hear you when you lay your head to sleep at night. I can hear the tears you cry. I can see it when you look at your wee babe. You miss him, Scarlett. And I’m to believe he misses you as well. Why else would he be coming?”

Scarlett sighed, looking down at Kat who’d fallen asleep at her breast. Sighing heavily, Scarlett softly pulled her sleeping daughter from her breast and covered herself up, holding Kat close to burp her even as she slept. Looking over at Colum, she frowned, swallowing the hard lump that had formed in his throat.

“I’m scared, Colum.”

“I know,” he said, sliding closer to her and wrapping his arm around her to pull her into him. “I know, dearest.”

Kissing the side of her head, he exhaled slowly. He had to believe that God had told him to do this, to bring the two of them back together. He had to clear the sin he’d confessed to her, by giving her the one thing she needed that would keep Colin from ever saying such things to her again. He realized it was quite selfish on his part, but it was his love for her that had caused him to reach out to Rhett. There was nothing Colum O’Hara wouldn’t do for Scarlett. Nothing.


	8. Time to Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett arrives in Ireland...

**S** ally had insisted on driving. She knew Rhett hadn’t slept a lick during the flight. He’d been far too nervous. He hadn’t even had any coffee and he was “more jittery than a June bug,” as she said, taking the keys to the rental car from him.Rhett didn’t argue. He was completely beside himself.

“Do you think maybe we should stop some place so I can buy them gifts?”

Sally looked over at him, her lips pursed together. “I know what you’re doing, Rhett Butler.”

“What?” he inquired as though he wasn’t doing anything.

Sally shook her head. “You’re nervous and wanting to draw it out.” She looked over at him briefly before looking back at the road. “You’re worried you’re wrong and thinking that if you draw it out even just an hour longer, you’ll be able to prepare yourself for her rejection.” Rhett barely let his shoulders slump and Sally didn’t skip a beat. “Don’t you think the plane ride and our little ride out into the country is going to be long enough?”

If Rhett was honest with himself, he didn’t need to prolong it. It’d already been more than 10 months since he’d seen her. He didn’t want to put it off, he’d just never come back from being gone so long from the children without bringing presents. And all but the last time he’d left Scarlett before Bonnie died, he’d brought her presents. It was what he did, it was how he showed his love for them. He did it in many other ways, but it was always about giving, something he never did with anyone else. He’d always been one to take anything he could get, but with Scarlett and the children, he wanted to give them the world.

“I’ve never shown up empty handed,” he told her, sighing heavily.

“You’ll have all the time in the world to shower them with gifts,” Sally told him. “Now you just lay your scruffy little head back and try to get just a little bit of a nap in before you see your beloved.”

Rhett smirked over at her, the hint of his usual light twinkling in his eyes. “With your driving?” He couldn’t help but laugh. “That’ll be the day!”

Sally couldn’t help but laugh too, smiling brightly at him. She was glad he was finding his sense of humor again. Being away from Scarlett had really tempered the man he used to be and it saddened her, but she knew once he saw Scarlett again, he’d be back to his usual self.

Scarlett was a ball of nerves. Rhett was coming home. Well, this wasn’t home, but then again she remembered what pa had said when she was young, “Home is where your heart is.” She knew it was true, and she knew that they would all feel so much better once they were reunited, but she was beside herself knowing that Rhett would be there shortly.

She’d changed her outfit more than ten times. She’d never felt this nervous getting ready to see Ashely or to show off for any of the other boys in the county when she was growing up. She’d never wanted to be perfect. She’d always believed she was perfect and all she needed to do was accentuate that perfection, but things were different with Rhett. Things had always been different with Rhett.

She realized over the last 10 months or so that she’d always been nervous where Rhett Butler was concerned. She realized that no one got her heart racing like he did. From the moment he’d first come to visit her after Charles had been killed, she’d felt her heart come to life in a way Ashley never did. And when he’d first kiss her for the first time, she had felt it then. She’d been so stupid not to see that his kisses had given her life.

Scarlett knew what love was because of Rhett. She had seen the way he’d made her and her children feel like they were the most important people in the world. She’d loved how he’d given Wade a positive male influence in his life. She’d love how he’d held Ella and made her feel like a little princess. Scarlett had never paid her children as much attention as Rhett had, but in the last few months she’d learned how to be a loving an affection parent from all the ways Rhett had taught her through the years. She and her children were closer than ever, and it was all because of Rhett.

Now that he was coming home to them, the four of them would have happier than ever. Instantly, Scarlett looked over at her 2-month-old baby girl—Rhett’s 2-month old baby girl. It would be the 5 of them once again; though her darling Kat would never replace their sweet little Bonnie. Yes, Kat helped to heal but she was not a replacement. Nothing and no one would ever replace Bonnie.

Scarlett walked over to her infant daughter sleeping in the bassinet and bit her bottom lip. Rhett had no idea he was coming here to find four of them waiting here for him. She was so excited, but she was nervous. She hadn’t told him. She had tried several times, but she’d never been able to do it. She’d never been able to pick up the phone and tell him. She hadn’t wanted to tell him over the phone though, and now Kat was nearly 2 months old and Scarlett felt guilty for not having done it. She wished things were altogether different and she had been able to tell him, but there was no use in thinking about what could have been now.

All she could focus on was what would be. They would be spending the rest of their lives together and they would be happy—finally. Why else would he be coming if he didn’t want to make things work between the two of them? Colum had shared the email with her to share the itinerary, and she had seen that he hadn’t told him about the baby, as he’d said, so why else would he be coming?

Hearing the sound of a honking horn outside, she ran to the window to see Rhett sliding out of the passenger side of a car and Sally Brewton who Scarlett had met at their wedding sliding out of the driver’s side. Why was Sally here? Why did Rhett look like he’d been up all night. Well, it was early morning here, and it was the middle of the night in Georgia or South Carolina or wherever it was he had been. But why did he bring Sally Brewton? Scarlett had liked her and all,but why?

Taking a deep breath, Scarlett ran to the vanity mirror and made sure she looked alright. She was so nervous right now, she couldn’t even think clearly. Smoothing down the skirt she’d chosen to wear, she checked her side view image and exhaled slowly. She hadn’t completely gotten her waistline back after having Kat, but than again she’s had 4 babies now, and Ruth had told her she was never going to have the waistline she did when she was 17 again.

Scarlett ran from her room when she heard the doorbell and stopped right in front of the door, not opening it yet. Placing her hand on the handle, she inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself. Oh please! She pleaded with whatever higher power would listen. Please let this go well! She wanted it to go better than well, but she would take the best possible of outcomes.

Sally Brewton stood in front of the door with Rhett down at the bottom of the few steps leading up into the house. Sally smiled and stepped in to wrap her arms around Scarlett.

“Oh, you’re still so beautiful, Scarlett! Just like the day we met!”

Scarlett remembered how sweet Sally had been the day she and Rhett had gotten married in Charleston, remarking that Scarlett could turn the head on tin soldiers. “Thank you, Sally,” Scarlett spoke softly, not daring to meet Rhett’s eyes just yet.

“Oh, what am I doing? I’ve brought your beloved back to you!” Sally took a side step into the house so Rhett could approach.

Neither of them spoke as Rhett took the three short steps up toward her. Scarlett slowly looked up at him and finally felt her heart beating inside her chest again. She wanted to throw her arms around him and never let him go, but she couldn’t take the first step here. She didn’t know what Rhett was thinking, what he was feeling. She couldn’t just throw herself at him not knowing what he was thinking.

“She’s right,” he whispered, “mostly.” Scarlett turned her head slightly, not knowing what he meant, but he didn’t keep her waiting long. “You’re even more beautiful than you were the day we married, though how that’s possible, I’m certain I do not know.”

Scarlett smiled brightly, willing the tears to remain unshed. “Oh, Rhett!” she swallowed hard.

He was looking at her lips, that way he always did when he wanted to kiss her. Stepping forward, she slid her arms up over his shoulders. His arms encircled her waist and he pulled her against him, burning his hair in her curls over her shoulder.

“Oh, Scarlett!”

She smiled brightly, loving the way her name sounded on his lips. She had been so sure she’d never hear him say her name again, but here he was. He was holding her as though he would never let her go, and she would never let him let her go ever again. How could she when she knew they both wanted the same thing now? At least she believed they did. Why else would he be holding her in his arms like this? Why else would he be here?

“I’ve missed you!” Rhett spoke against her neck, the cool air wafting in between them as he breathed there against her neck.

“Come in, Rhett, honey!” Scarlett said, though not stepping out of his embrace. “It’s cold out.”

Lifting her in his arms and not releasing her for a moment, Rhett stepped inside, walking toward the warmth of where the fireplace was crackling. “Must keep you warm,” he spoke silently against her ear and she felt a chill course through her body.

Sally closed the door and walked in to make herself at home, silently excusing herself to the kitchen. Scarlett slid her fingers up through Rhetts hair. He hadn’t had it cut in months, maybe since before they’d divorced. Could it be that he’s been as miserable as she had been? Had it not been for her O’Hara kin here in Ireland and her pa and the children, she would be worse for wear herself, she knew that. She felt bad that he’d suffered as much as she had, or worse, and all she wanted to do was take all that pain away from the both of them.

“I can’t believe you’re here!”

Slowly, Rhett pulled back, but only far enough so he could look down into her emerald greens as he spoke. “I don’t believe in God, but your cousin had to have been inspired somehow to contact me. I’m not sure how much longer I could have gone on without you, my love.”

Smiling happily, Scarlett placed her palms on each of Rhett’s cheeks. “Oh, Rhett, my darling! We will never have to know life without each other again!”

Finally, he kissed her—his lips pressed to hers, his arms pulling her against his body. She wrapped her arms around his neck again, deepening their kiss. They were like oxygen to the other. Neither could live without each other, and neither wanted to ever again.

“Rhett,” Scarlett spoke against his lips, not wanting the kiss to end, but knowing she needed totell him about Kat. “I need to... Come with me,” she simply said, taking his hand and pulling him out of the living room.

When she pulled him into her room, Rhett simply chuckled. “Well, Scarlett, I’m happy to oblige. I thought that at least we’d...” His remarks trailed off when she pulled away a from him and his eyes settled on the bassinet beside the bed. He froze, his eyes locked on the bassinet as he slowly moved around to see what she’d brought him into her room to see. “Scarlett..?”

“Kat,” Scarlett introduced him to his daughter, speaking gently. “I call her Kat. Katie Colum O’Hara-Butler. She was born on Halloween. I wanted to tell you, many times, but I—” She stopped immediately when he turned his eyes on her.

His eyes only briefly remained on her before turning back on their baby. She never liked it when he was silent. She was afraid of his silences. They usually accompanied his anger, and she didn’t want his anger right now. She only wanted his love. She only wanted his love, but she could feel his anger radiating off of him.

“Oh, my darling! I’m sorry I didn’t tell you until now!” She threw her arms around him, hugging him from behind. “I’ll make it up to you! I swear I will!”

Still silent, he pulled her hands from his chest and reached into the bassinet to pick up his sleeping daughter. He held her close, looking down at her sleeping face. She was an angel, just like Bonnie had been, Scarlett saw the recognition in his visage. It was that same look he had when he held their dear, sweet Bonnie. He already loved her. He would, she knew he would, she was his daughter. How could he not love her?

“Rhett, I—”

He shook his head, cutting her off. She took a step back, watching him as he walked with their daughter our of the room. She didn’t understand. She didn’t know what to make of his silence. She didn’t know why he wasn’t screaming, why he wasn’t yelling at her for keeping their daughter from him, for not telling him when she should have months and months ago. Silently, she followed him as he let the room.

Rhett sat down on a chair beside the fireplace. Sally stood at the hallway leading back toward the kitchen, speechless. She quickly moved to take Scarlett by the arm, leading her back toward the kitchen where she had been. Neither of them said a word until they were back in the kitchen.

“I wanted to tell him, Sally!” Scarlett said, “I wanted to tell him so many times. I just—”

“Sit down,” Sally said gently. “Have some tea. He just needs a moment.”

Why did everyone seem to know her husband, the man who was a her husband, more than she did? Scarlett wondered to herself.“I didn’t want to hurt him,” Scarlett whispered, taking the cup Sally offered.

“He knows that,” Sally assured her. “He just needs a moment to take it all in. You can understand that, right?”

Scarlett sipped her tea, nodding gently. She would give him all the time he needed. She loved him more than anything and all she wanted to be doing right now was reconnect with him, but she knew he had to let the existence of his daughter set in. He had to let the fact sink in that Scarlett had kept her from him until now.

“It’ll be alright,” Sally continued to assure her.

Scarlett had to believe it would be alright. She couldn’t accept anything else, but when she heard the front door open, her eyes widened in fear. He was leaving again. Standing, she ran to the living room to see Rhett walking passed the car they’d arrived in and continuing onward. He didn’t have Kat with him. He had to have taken her back to her bed. But what was he doing?

“Let me go talk to him,” Sally said softly, coming up behind her, placing her hand gently on her shoulder and gently giving a reassuring squeeze. “Don’t worry.”

Sally ran out and caught up with Rett as Scarlett stood in the doorway watching helplessly. This was not how she’d pictured this, but at least he wasn’t leaving, right? He wasn’t leaving them, and Sally would talk to him, since he wasn’t ready to talk to Scarlett yet. She was glad that Sally was here. She didn’t know what she wild have done if Sally hadn’t been here. She wanted to run after Rhett herself, but she realized Sally did understand him better than she did and she would bring him back. She knew she didn’t know Sally that well, but Scarlett knew she must care for him a lot if she was willing to come all the way here with him. All Scarlett could do was wait now. She didn’t like waiting, but there was nothing else she could do.


	9. Definitely Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Scarlett realize (on their own) that they need to communicate better.

**“S** he lied!”

Rhett was angry. He couldn’t believe that Scarlett would keep their child from him. He couldn’t believe that she’d been pregnant and had their child all without telling him. He was so angry he couldn’t think clearly. He should have left. He should have gotten back in the car he and Sally had come in and left, never seeing her ever again, just as he had said he wouldn’t in the letter he’d left for her after the last night he’d seen her.

“Now did she really lie?” Sally countered, earning a glaring stare from Rhett as he continued to storm away from the cottage. “Really, Rhett? Think about this. You told me yourself Scarlett said she didn’t want a divorce. You know how miserable you were, think how it must have been for her. I know if you had divorced me, I would have been devastated.”

“You, Sally? You would have been devastated?” Rhett’s tone was incredulous, just as he felt at her words.

“You know if you had been my type, Rhett Butler, I would have swooped you up in a heartbeat. Yes, I would be devastated. It’s clear how much she loves you. I saw it when we got there. I saw it when you left. That girl is head over heels in love with you, Rhett Butler.”

He stopped in his tracks, turning to look at his oldest friend. Sighing heavily, he dropped his head. “I’ve missed out on so much all because she didn’t feel like she had to tell me—”

“You stop right there, Rhett!” Sally interrupted. “You hear me? You think maybe you should talk to her instead of assuming why she did what she did?”

Rhett exhaled heavily, shaking his head at her. She was right. He never liked realizing he was wrong, but he really was glad that she had come along and helped him be rational. He knew that without her here, he couldn’t have taken the moment to step back and think clearly. Scarlett was in love with him, just as he was in love with her, and she did deserve to have him listen to her and not tear her a new one for what he _thought_ she had done.

They seemed to do that to each other, assume what the other is thinking without taking a moment to realize that they could be wrong—something _neither_ of them enjoyed being. He’d realized that the morning he’d left Scarlett there at their house in Atlanta. All the times he’d thought she’d wanted something one way and her telling him that he’d been wrong, just like Sally was doing right now. The two of them had so much to work on together, and he knew if they were going to make things work between them that they would both have to be more considerate and open to the fact that things aren’t as black and white as either of them assumed.

Rhett had always thought that Scarlett was childish, selfish and altogether more stubborn than even he himself was. Though as he stared at Sally, he realized maybe he would have to give those assumptions of Scarlett some reconsiderations as well. He loved her, more than life itself, so he knew she deserved that from him. She deserved everything he expected of her and then some. All he wanted was for the four of them— the five of them to be a happy family, and he knew that the first step toward that goal would be for both of them to actually listen and give the other all the considerations they wanted from the other. He would do it, their love and their life together was worth it.

“You’re right,” Rhett said, shaking his head. “You know, I’m glad you came with me, Sally. You know me, I would not have calmed down so quickly if you hadn’t been here to kick my ass and make me see just how blind I am to Scarlett. I assume so much, and I know just how much that has to hurt her. I know I don’t like it when she assumes shit of me. Thank you,” he said, reaching out and pulling her into a tight hug. “Thank you for everything.”

Sally smiled brightly, hugging her best friend tightly to her. “You never have to thank me, Rhett. Never. There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you!”

“I know...”

He knew that was the truth. He was glad he had as many people on his side as he did, and he realized that both he and Scarlett needed to be champions for each other as everyone was for the two of them individually and as a couple. They would make this work, he knew they would. He believed that she loved him and should have believed her when she had told him to begin with. He wished he had, and they wouldn’t be here if he would have. Then again, they might not have had this new bundle of joy he wanted so desperately to return to Scarlett’s cousin’s house to get to know if they hadn’t made the choices they’d made. It didn’t matter now. All that mattered was their family and making it work. They deserved that after all this.

“I have a daughter, Sally,” he said, smiling as he released her from their embrace. “Kat, Scarlett told me. Katie Colum O’Hara-Butler. She’s beautiful!”

“I saw!” she spoke happily. “Did you think the two of you would make a baby that wasn’t anything other than breathtakingly beautiful?”

Rhett laughed softly, shaking his head. “Not a chance. I wish you could have met Bonnie. She was as beautiful as her mother, just like this little girl. Oh, Sally!” He shook his head even more. “I never thought this would happen. I never thought Scarlett and I would have anymore children. Not just because of the divorce, but...” He swallowed harshly. “She’d miscarried a child because of me, just before Bonnie died. She fell. I though I’d killed both her and the child, and I just... when she recovered, I didn’t think she’d be able to have a child again after the trauma, not after what the doctor had said when I’d taken her to the hospital, Sally. It truly was traumatic.”

“Rhett, I had no idea.”

Rhett exhaled shortly, this time nodding his head. “We didn’t tell anyone. Melanie Wilkes knew. I’m sure Ashley knew as well, maybe Gerald and Ruth, but we didn’t tell anyone. I tried so desperately to push it out of my mind, to forget it, but there isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t replay the whole thing in my head. I hurt her terribly that day, physically and emotionally, and I have to say,” he inhaled deeply, “there isn’t anything I won’t do to make it up to her, Sally. Every day of my life I am going to make sure she knows just exactly how much I love her and our children. Whether Kat is the last one we have or not, but I will make certain she knows I love her, Wade, Ella and Kat with all my heart and that there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for any of them. I’m so fortunate to have been given this opportunity, Sally. So fortunate!”

“Yes,” she agreed, “you certainly are!”

Scarlett had gone back to the bedroom after she’d watched Rhett leave with Sally. She had hoped things would have gone better than they had, but she couldn’t blame him for being pissed off at her. She had kept his precious baby girl from him, not having let him know she was pregnant or given birth, she should have known just how pissed off he would be with her. She wished she would have been somewhere where she could have told him face to face, but she knew she couldn’t think about that now.

All she could do now was focus on the future. Rhett would be back. She had to believe that Sally Brewton would help him calm down and he’d come back and they could sit down and actually talk, something they rarely did. Sure, they’d talked about trivial things in the past, but they’d really never sat down and had a serious talk about their marriage and their life together. To be completely serious, they’d never had a life together. They had a marriage, but it had been so messed up, with her believing she was in love with Ashley for the entirety of it. Now that she knew she hadn’t been in love with Ashley, and knowing that she was in love with Rhett all along, she looked forward to all the happiness that would bring.

And that would mean talking to each other too. She’d never thought that would actually be something that she’d want, serious talks in a relationship. Talking to Ashley had always bored her. She’d always listened to him drone on about one subject or another and it had utterly bored her to tears. She’d never been bored by anything Rhett had to say. They had been able to talk about numerous inconsequential matters, and it had never once bored her. She couldn’t imagine how incredible the conversations would be now that they could really get into deep, meaningful conversations with each other.

“Scarlett?”

She heard Colum call to her from the living room and she checked on Kat who was still peacefully sleeping before leaving to go meet her cousin. Coming into the living room, she tried to give him the most reassuring smile she could. She could tell by his face that he wasn’t buying it. He had come to know her pretty well in these past months since she’d been living here with him. She both loved and hated it.

“What happened? Where is he? Is he back with Kat?”

Scarlett should her head. “It didn’t go so well. He left. Angry.”

“Oh, Scarlett,” he spoke gently, reaching out to pull her into his arms. “I’m so sorry. I had hoped it would have gone better.”

She accepted the hug, really needing it. “It’s alright,” she told him softly. “He’ll be back. He brought a friend with him who is helping him calm down. It’ll be alright.”

Colum pulled back to look at a her, reading her before replying, “Well, good.” He smiled warmly for her. “You’re alright, then?”

She nodded her head, smiling brightly. “I will be. He’s here. He knows about his daughter, and we’re going to make things work. I know we will. We just... We need to talk. We have always had our issues when it comes to having serious conversations, but I think we’ll be okay. I love him so much and I know I’m willing. He’s never had a problem with being willing. I’ve always been the blind one, not seeing or even caring how he feels, but I do, Colum! I so do!”

Colum smiled as brightly as he possibly could for her. “From your lips to God’s ears, dearest.”

Scarlett smiled brightly, jumping when she heard a knock on the door. “He’s back!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick chapter before we really get into the reconciliation. Thank you so much to all of you for the kudos and kind comments! I surely appreciate them!


	10. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Sally return to Colum’s cottage with gifts.

**S** carlett ran to the door, pulling it open excitedly. When she saw it wasn’t Rhett standing on the other end of the door but her 7-year-old daughter Ella, her heart sank. She tried so hard not to let it show and leaned down in front of her daughter, smiling brightly.

“Sweetheart, where’s your grandfather?”

“With maimeó Katie,” Ella replied. “I saw daddy! Daddy’s here!”

Scarlett smiled brightly. “I know sweetheart, daddy’s here.”

“I asked Santa to bring Daddy home for Christmas, and he came early!”

Scarlett’s heart burst and she couldn’t help but cry the happy tears that feel from her eyes. Pulls her little girl into her arms, she hugged her tightly. “I’m so glad you did, sweetheart! I’m so glad you did!”

“Did he meet baby Kat?” Ella asked her mother.

Scarlett nodded, wiping away her tears. “He did, sweetheart. He did.”

“Will we go home to Atlanta now?”

Scarlett didn’t know what they would be doing. “I don’t know, Ella. Daddy and I have to talk about it.”

“My grandfather says he’s never going back to Georgia. Can we just stay here right now, mother?”

“We can stay for a while,”Scarlett assured her daughter, hugging her tightly.

Looking down the driveway, she hoped to see Rhett coming back, but the driveway was empty. She could see all the way down into the village, but she had to believe that he wouldn’t just leave. He wouldn’t fly across the Atlantic just to see her for a moment and then turn around to go back.

“I’m going to go back to maimeó Katie’s, okay?”

Scarlett looked down at her daughter and kissed her head gently. “Go along. I’ll see you at dinner time.”

Ella nodded, smiling brightly and turned to head back toward her great grandmother’s house. Scarlett exhaled heavily. She wanted Rhett to come back, but she knew she could do nothing until he returned. Silently closing the door, she turned back to see Colum still standing there. Closing her eyes, she threw herself into his arms, needing his strength and having none of her own in this moment. Colum held her tightly against him, kissing the top of her head.

It was not until hours later that Rhett had returned to the cottage. He had needed time to think, he had needed time to gather his wits, to be his usual, jovial self. He couldn’t go back immediately when he was pissed off at her for keeping his child from him. He knew he needed to talk to Scarlett, but he couldn’t do that until he’d calmed down.

He’d needed Sally to help him calm down. She’d always been a calming influence on him from the time they were children. He was glad that she was still his friend, after all these years. He was glad she’d come with him to Ireland. If she hadn’t been here with him, things would have gone completely differently. He didn’t want to fight with Scarlett, he only wanted to be happy with her. Sally was here to help that happen.

Before they’d returned to Scarlett’s cousin’s cottage, Rhett insisted on buying Christmas gifts and other presents for his family. He’d been gone for so long, and having not realized he would be seeing them, he had not been prepared. He had simply boarded a plane and come to see Scarlett, thinking of nothing beyond that. He was beside himself, knowing that his family was about to be reunited, but he would not come back empty handed.

It was after supper when they returned. Both Ella and Wade had met him at the door. Rhett pulled each of them into his embrace as they ran to him. Tears fell from his eyes as he kissed each of their heads.

“Why are you crying, daddy?” Ella asked him, cupping his face gently.

Rhett gently placed his hands over his oldest daughter’s hands, pulling them each to his lips and gently kissing her fingers. “Because I’m so happy to see you, dearest!”

Smiling brightly, she threw her arms round his neck again. “I’ve missed you so much, daddy!”

“I’ve missed you, my dear!”

Kissing the side of his daughter’s head, he smiled brightly, both at her and at her brother. “I’ve missed you too, my boy!”

“I’ve missed you, dad!” Wade hugged him once Ella pulled back again.

Rhett was happy to be home. They weren’t home in Atlanta, but they were together. That was all that mattered. He looked over at Scarlett who held his new daughter in his arms and smiled. Running his fingers through his son’s hair, Rhett stood, nodding to his wife with a sweet smile. He figured the man standing next to her was her cousin, the father who had written to him. 

“What’s all this, dad?” Wade asked, looking over the piles of gifts Rhett and Sally had brought.

Turning back to his son, he smiled. “Most of it is Christmas. Take them and put them under the tree,” he said, looking over to the tree before picking up the few gifts he’d brought for them to open now.

He handed the two gifts for Wade and Ella to open none to Sally to hold until they finished placing the Christmas gifts beneath the tree. Taking the two he brought for Kat and for Scarlett and the gift for her cousin, he turned back to her, smiling brightly again. He walked toward her, inhaling deeply. He looked at the man, nodding gently to him.

“Father Colum?”

“Aye,” Colum nodded. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Butler.”

Rhett shook his head. “Rhett, please,” he said, smiling brightly. “I have brought this for you, to say thank you.”

Colum took the bottle of wine Rhett offered to him, nodding. “Thank you, Rhett. You are family. You are welcome here. Stay as long as you like.”

“Thank you,” Rhett nodded, turning toward Scarlett.

“This one is for our Kat,” he said, handing the larger package to Scarlett.

Scarlett smiled, taking the package and inhaling deeply. “Hold her while I open it?”

Rhett inhaled deeply taking his tiny baby from her mother. Scarlett smiled brightly, looking up at him as he held their baby. Her heart ached still for Bonnie, especially as he held Kat. How she wished her sweet girl had not died, but now perhaps the five of them together can heal together, now that Rhett was back with them. Scarlett knew that the two of them had yet to reconcile themselves, but she knew that they would soon.

Scarlett took a deep breath and looked down to unwrap the present in her hands. Letting the paper drop to her feet, she opened the box to find a stuffed border collie puppy. “Oh, Rhett. It’s precious!” Scarlett held the gift up to gently caress her daughter’s cheek with it. “Look what daddy brought you, baby girl.” She looked up at Rhett, smiling brightly.

Across the room, Wade and Ella had opened their gifts. Rhett had given Wade a new game for his XBox and Ella a new American Doll for her collection. They both turned to thank him after opening the gifts and Rhett called back to them, “You’re very welcome, my darling children!” He turned back to look at Scarlett, “And for you,” he said, holding up a long, rectangular box.

“Rhett,” she said, taking the green velvet box from him. “I didn’t need anything... only you.”

Rhett smiled gently, shaking his head. “Open it.”

Scarlett took a deep breath and opened the box, it hinging on it’s end and revealing his gift to her. She looked up at Rhett, tears brimming in her eyes. “Oh, Rhett!” Looking back down at the gift, she softly brushed her fingers over the emeralds in the delicate white gold necklace. “It’s so beautiful!”

“Let me put it on you,” he spoke softly, handing Kat gently back to her mother.

Rhett took the necklace and unclasped it only to stand behind her and lay the necklace around her neck to reclasp it. “Fit for a queen,” he whispered against her ear before gently pressing his lips to her bare neck. “My queen.”

Scarlett bit her lip, turning her head to smile gently at him. “Thank you, Rhett! I love it!”

“I love you,” he whispered beside her ear.

Scarlett turned to face him, smiling more brightly. “Put the children to bed with me?”

Rhett inhaled deeply, nodding his head softly. “Yes, my love.”

“Bedtime, Wade, Ella. You can play and spend time with dad tomorrow,” Scarlett told them.

The two children reluctantly stood from the living room floor where they were playing with Sally and followed their parents back toward their bedrooms. Scarlett told the two to brush their teeth and they’d be in with them to tuck them in afterward. Together, Rhett and Scarlett tucked their children into bed one after the other. Once they were put to bed, Scarlett turned to face Rhett, smiling gently.

“Colum made a delicious meal. Are you hungry?”

Rhett smiled slightly, shaking his head. “No, thank you. Shall we tell your cousin and Sally goodnight and put this one to bed as well?” he asked, looking down at his youngest child.

Scarlett nodded and they returned to the living room to find Sally and Colum engaged in lively conversation.

“We’re retiring to bed,” Rhett said. “I trust my dear friend is in good hands with you, Father Colum?”

“Aye,” Colum nodded. “Your dear friend is a delight.”

Scarlett smiled brightly. “Good night, Colum.”

“Good night, cousins,” Colum told them both.

“Good night you two,” Sally reply as well. “Try to keep it down, will ya?”

Scarlett laughed aloud as Colum’s already red face grew even redder. “Good night, Sally. We’ll catch up tomorrow. I promise.”

Sally smile brightly. “I’ll hold you to it!”

“Good night, Sally,” Rhett said, placing his hand on Scarlett’s back and leading her back toward the room she’d brought him to earlier.

“Poor Colum,” Scarlett laughed as Rhett closed and locked the door behind them. “Did you see his face when Sally said...” Her words trailed off as she caught Rhett’s gaze with her own.

“I’m sure he’s heard worse, don’t you think, Scarlett?” Rhett asked, stepping closer to her and sliding his hand around to splay against her back, pulling her closer to him even with their infant daughter between them.

Scarlett let her teeth rake over her bottom lip. “I should, uh, feed Kat before we lay her down.”

“May I help?”

Licking her lip, Scarlett asked, “How will you help me breastfeed?”

“Oh, I’ll think of something, even if it’s just holding you as you hold our daughter to do so.”

Nodding, Scarlett took him gently by the hand, leading him to the bed. Rhett sat against the headboard, legs spread so Scarlett could crawl up between them to rest against his chest. Rhett inhaled deeply, leaning in to press his lips to her neck again.

“Allow me,” he said, sliding his hand along the hem of her shirt to pull it and the cup of her nursing bra down slowly. Inhaling deeply, he practically groaned before licking his lips. “Fuck, Scarlett,” he nibbled gently at her ear. “Your breasts are so full, so incredible!” He let his hand cup at her breast, the slight pressure of his touch caused milk to bubble up at her nipple. Helping her lift Kat to her breast, he watched as Kat latched on to sup at Scarlett’s breast.

Rhett pressed his lips to Scarlett’s neck again. “I’ve missed you so much, Scarlett,” he spoke hotly against her ear. “I know we have much to talk about, but tonight, I just want to hold you in my arms. We have all day tomorrow, Christmas Eve, to talk things through, and by Christmas morning, we’ll have figured things out.”

With her head rested back against Rhett’s shoulder, she nodded. “I’ve missed you, Rhett. More than I can say, I’ve missed you so much. I love you!” She turned her head more toward him.

“I love you,” he whispered, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss.


	11. Another Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Scarlett come together after so many months apart.

**R** hett was unable to sleep, not because he wasn’t tired, but because he was too exited, in many ways. He was excited to be home with his family and the prospect of their new life together. He and Scarlett still haven’t spoken, but he was content to hold her in his arms as she slept.

That was until she started moaning and moving herself against him. He could tell she was asleep, but it excited him to know what she was dreaming. Though he could not know for sure, he had a pretty good idea, especially when he slid his hand down between her legs to encourage her dreaming.

When he did, Scarlett’s moans became more intense, her movements against him as she slept became more and more erratic. It excited him and aroused him, knowing that he was helping her enjoy her dream. She was so hot, writhing in his arms. His dick pressed hard against his boxers as he helped her along.

Just as he felt her climax come on, her eyes fluttered open and she gripped his arm, moaning out loud, keeping her eyes locked on his. “Oh, Rhett!” she gasped out. She breathed deeply, licking her lips. “Oh, my god! I have not cum like that in so long.”

“I should hope not,” he smirked at her in the dark. “Certainly my hand is better than any toy you might have been using.”

“No toys,” she admitted to him. “Only my hand, and definitely not as good as your hand.” She slid her hand between the two of them to find him already hard. “Definitely not as good as other parts of you.”

He lifted his hips to fill her better in his hand. “And nothing makes me feel as good as you, Scarlett. Nothing and no one ever has.”

Scarlett moved her hand over Rhett, moving her body more against his. “I’ve missed you, Rhett! You’re all I want, forever more!”

“Yes!” Rhett said, wrapping his hand around the back of her neck and pulling her to him to kiss her hungrily.

Scarlett moved to lay her body on top of his, kissing him more deeply. Rhett slid his hands over her back and down over her ass to pull her more against him. He thrust up to her, but he needed to feel her, all of her, pressed against him. He needed to be inside her. Sliding his hands down more, he pulled at her nightgown, bunching it to pull it up and off of her body.

Scarlett sat up on him, looking down at him and he slid his hands up to to cup at her full breasts. Sighing passionately, Scarlett’s head fell back, arching her back to fill his hands more with her ample bosom.

“Fuck, Scarlett!” Rhett cursed out, thrusting up more to her. “I need to be inside you, Scarlett! I need you, baby!”

In the darkness, Scarlett smiled happily down at him, sliding her hands between the of them to pull at his underwear. With them off, she left them at the foot of the bed before pulling at her panties so they were both naked and ready. The’d been ready even before their clothing was stripped away, but now they could have each other, as they’ve both longed for throughout the long months away from each other.

Scarlett wrapped her hand around him, lifting herself above him as Rhett slid his hands over her thighs to grip her hips and help her slide down onto him. The two of them shivered in unison as he slid into his home. Scarlett leaned down and pressed her lips to Rhett’s, moaning into his mouth as she moved on him.

Groaning, Rhett flipped her onto her back, pushing himself deeper and deeper into her. He’d missed making love to her, he’d missed being inside her like this. It’d been so long and he never wanted to be away from her ever again.

“Scarlett!” he gasped out, pushing deeper still into her. “I’m never leaving you again! Never ever again!”

“No, please! Never again!” Scarlett moaned, sliding her fingers up into his hair as she rode him. “Please never leave me again! I love you! I need you so bad! Always!”

“You have me!” he grunted, loving her fingers in his hair. “I love you! Forever, Scarlett! Only you!” His mouth trailed down, coming to the peak of one of her breasts, taking the nipple in his mouth. He groaned, tasting the milk that filled her breast. “So sweet!” he groaned, sucking more at her breast as milk pooled from the other nipple.

“Oh Rhett!”

Scarlett gripped at his hair as he sucked at her breast. She was so close to cumming again, Rhett could feel her walls tightening around him. He wanted to get her to cum, he wanted to cum with her. The closer he edged her, the closer he came himself. Sliding his hand between them, he began to rub at the tiny knot of nerves nestled between her pussy lips.

“Yes, Scarlett!” he groaned, pulling his lips from her breast and returning them to her lips and kissing her deeply.

Scarlett moaned into his mouth, his own moan mingling with hers as the two of them hit their precipice together. Her walls gripped at him, pulling him deeper and deeper inside her as he released all he had within her. Neither of them stopped moving until they both came down from their shared release. Rhett turned to lay back on the bed, bringing her to lay atop him. Softly, he let his fingers draw imaginary circles on her back as she laid her head over his heart.

“Sleep, my love,” he spoke softly, feeling her yawn against his chest.

“I want you to sleep too,” Scarlett yawned again, curling around him.

“I want nothing else,” he assured her, kissing the top of her head. “I love you.”

Rhett felt her lips curl against his chest as she softly whispered, “I love you.”


	12. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family shares the first of many days together.

**C** olum O’Hara spent the night on his knees. He’d been awoken by sounds he had ever expected to hear in his home. At least it had not been within his church, but he had been awakened and had been unable to sleep for the rest of the night. He prayed to God for absolution, not only for himself for being an auditory witness to their coupling, but for the two of them as well, for laying together and not bing married. He did not hold it against them personally, understanding the needs of the flesh, but he knew God did not approve of such union.

He was up early to make breakfast for the household. He was used to having family stay with him, but the house was alive as never before. He was certain it was due to the the relationship that was being rekindled between the two lovebirds who had kept him up all night. He was happy for them, even though he was mortified by their coupling under his roof.

Colum looked up when he heard someone approaching from down the hall. He smiled as he saw the blonde spitfire who’d accompanied Rhett from America.

“Top of the mornin’ to ya, Sally,” he greeted her warmly.

“Pour me a strong cup of coffee and I’ll be able to return the sentiment.”

Colum couldn’t help but laugh. “Are all American women like you and my dear cousin Scarlett?”

“What?” Sally asked, plopping herself on a chair, leaning back to regard him closely. “You mean strong willed and cranky until we’ve had our coffee?”

Colum laughed more. “Quite so,” he nodded, pulling a coffee mug from the cupboard. “You shall have your coffee.” He poured her the cup she requested.

“These are bottomless, yes?” Sally inquired, taking the offered cup.

Colum nodded. “Aye, that they are.”

“Best pub in Ireland,” Sally praised him with a wink before taking a sip of her black coffee.

Colum chuckled, continuing to make breakfast.

Rhett awoke to see Scarlett sitting up beside him, their baby girl cradled in her arms as she fed her. She was still naked from their lovemaking last night and it caused him to stir beneath the blankets beside her. He had always loved her body, from the first time they’d been together on their honeymoon, but over the years, and with each pregnancy, her body had matured with such enticing curves and has made his physical attraction to her grow strong and stronger.

“You should probably cover yourself, dearest, or I will not be held accountable for my unspeakable intentions,” he practically growled beside her.

“Unspeakable, maybe here in Colum’s house,” Scarlett spoke coyly, “but I love it that you do anyway!” Scarlett licked her lips as Rhett sat up beside her, slipping his arm around behind her. “We may have to apologize to my poor cousin for what he most likely heard last night.”

Rhett boisterous laughter filled the room as he shook his head. “I’m certain he would rather we all ignore the fact, Scarlett, my dear. Don’t need to embarrass the man any further.”

Scarlett couldn’t help but laugh herself as she rested her head back against Rhett’s shoulder. “Oh, Rhett, I have missed you.”

Kissing the side of her head, he pulled her closer. “And I’ve missed you. I’m sorry we missed out on so much this year, all because I let my stupid pride get the better of me.”

“No,” Scarlett whispered. “It’s not your fault. If I would have only realized sooner how much I loved you, none of this would have happened.”

Rhett kissed the side of her head again. “We have both learned from our mistakes, all we can do now is move forward.” Rhett only knew of one way they could do that, but he needed time to prepare for it. “That is, if that’s what you want?”

“Move forward, meaning we fix what’s wrong and live our lives together forever?”

“Meaning precisely that,” Rhett agreed, softly rubbing her arm.

“That’s all I want, Rhett,” she said, turning her head to look up at him. “All five of us, as a family!” She looked hopeful and Rhett had no cause to doubt her.

“As a family, just like we always should have been.”

Scarlett smiled brightly and turned her head to kiss him gently. Scarlett pulled back and looked down to Kat who had just finished eating. “Would you like to hold your daughter, my love?”

Rhett nodded, reaching out to take her from her mother, pulling her to rest gently against his chest. She looked up at him and and his heart practically burst in his chest. “She’s perfect,” he spoke softly, leaning down and kissing her head softly. “Just like our Bonnie.”

Scarlett lifted her hand and gently took her baby’s hand, letting her baby’s fingers wrap around her finger. “She looks so much like her.”

“She would,” Rhett noted. “They’re sisters, and both as beautiful as their mother.”

Scarlett turned to face him fully, sitting up on her knees beside him. “You’ve always been the sweetest, silver-tongued devil.”

“You’re right, my love,” Rhett chuckled, reaching out and letting his fingers leave a ghostly trail along the side of her breast. “And that tongue is only yours, my pet, by word and by—” he smirked devilishly at her— “deed.”

Scarlett couldn’t help the blush that painted her cheeks, but she didn’t turn away from his gaze or from his touch. “That’s all I want, my love, for all of you to belong to me and for all of me to belong to you: heart, mind, body and soul.”

Reaching up, Rhett wrapped his fingers around the back of her neck and pulled her closer to him to kiss her deeply. He knew if he had only been more open to her telling him she loved him months ago, they could have had this new beginning then, but they were having it now and nothing could make him happier.

Scarlett moaned into the kiss, leaning more into him even as he held their baby between them. Rhett let his fingers slide up through her hair, gripping at it while his tongue delved into her mouth to dance with her tongue. They were both getting turned on and he needed to put Kat down so he could make love to Scarlett, but before he could, the door swung open behind Scarlett, causing both of them to jump.

“Daddy! Daddy!” Ella came bouncing into the room with her brother on her heels.

Scarlett quickly moved to pull the blanket over her naked body, making sure Rhett was covered to his waist as well.

“Dad!” Wade entered the room. “Ella and I want to show you the Irish countryside. Can we go after breakfast?”

Rhett cleared his throat, pulling Scarlett against his side. “Of course we can,” Rhett agreed. “I’ve never been to Ireland before.”

“Yay!” Ella rejoiced, climbing up on the bed.

“Come on, Ella, it’s breakfast time!” Wade smiled happily at his parents. “Cousin Colum wanted us to come tell you it’s time to eat.”

“We’ll be in to eat in a moment, Wade,” Scarlett smiled brightly at her older children. “Take your sister with you and shut the door behind you, please.”

Wade smiled, loving when he was asked to do big kid things like telling his sister what to do or dragging her along somewhere with him. Ella jumped off the bed and ran toward the kitchen, yelling for Cousin Colum.

“We’re going for a ride along the countryside, Cousin Colum!” she yelled out to him.

After Wade had closed the door, Scarlett laughed nervously, turning to look up at Rhett. “I suppose we should go eat as a family,” she said, but only moved back to kiss him like she had been doing before Wade and Ella came bursting into the room.

The family’s outing along the countryside was something they had all needed. Having been away from each other for so long, reconnecting like this had been greatly needed. The children were so excited to show their step-father the land they’d grown to love as much as their mother did, but they were also bursting with questions about what he had been doing while they had been here. Rhett had to make up stories so as to not upset them with how he had been destroying himself.

They returned home well into the evening hours to find Colum and Sally talking as though they had been friends for years. Rhett was happy Sally was here, and he was especially glad they were there in Colum’s house. He wanted to give Scarlett one of her gifts tonight. It would make all the other gifts nonessential, but he had to give it to her tonight, because he wanted tomorrow to be different because of it.

Rhett pulled the tiny box from his pocket as the children crawled up on the couch with Colum and Sally. Scarlett handed Kat to Sally to hold before moving to take a seat with the rest of them, but Rhett grasped her hand and made her stop to face him. Scarlett looked at him questioningly, but then he dropped to one knee and her mouth dropped wide open.

“Scarlett, we have spent far too long apart from each other, not only in our marriage before, but these last few months with you here and me back in America. Neither of us ever want the distance, physical or emotional, between us again, and to that end, I have one thing to ask of you: Scarlett O’Hara, will you marry me—tomorrow?”

He’d added the last part so quickly, Scarlett had to stop, replaying his words in her head. Slowly, a smile crossed her entire face and excitement emanated from her. “Yes, Rhett! Oh, yes! I will marry you! I will, tomorrow!”

Scarlett pulled him to his feet, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. Rhett held her close as they kissed, happier than he’d probably ever been in his life. Once they needed to breathe, the two pulled apart but she remained wrapped tightly in his embrace. Rhett turned to Colum and Sally who had stood to congratulate them.

“Father Colum,” Rhett said, turning to take his offered hand, “would you do us the honor and perform the ceremony tomorrow?”

Colum’s wide grin softened and he bowed his head gently. “It would be my honor.”

Rhett thanked him and the two finally released each other from their embrace to embrace their family and enjoy the happiness that filled the room. Tomorrow they would all be a family again and nothing would ever keep them apart again.


	13. A Christmas Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Scarlett finally tie the knot once more on Christmas Day.

**S** carlett had never dreamed that fixing things with Rhett would be so easy. Of course, they still had to discuss their life going forward, where they were going to live, what they were going to do for a living. Scarlett had turned over her General Store to Ashley and Sam, and Rhett told her he’d left the force, so they both had choices to make.

Scarlett knew that the police force had never been Rhett’s idea. He’d gone from one extreme to another wanting to make amends for childhood choices, but he’d realized he’d taken it too far. Scarlett herself had inherited the General Store from Kennedy, and even though running a business had come naturally to her, she would never have chosen the general store for herself. The two of them would have to sit down and discuss all of this, but for now, they had an impromptu wedding to discuss and plan for.

Wade and Ella had joined their parents in their bedroom so Rhett could tell them a bedtime story. They’d fallen asleep, and neither Rhett nor Scarlett had the care to move them just yet. They were both simply enjoying life as a family again after not having it for so long. Though truth be told, their life had never been as blissful. Before, bedtime had been a ritual with them, something Scarlett had viewed as a chore, but it had been something Rhett had always delighted in doing. Scarlett had found solace in bedtime stories and tucking them in while Rhett had been gone, but it truly was something Scarlett treasured now.

Rhett looked down at his wife-to-be, kissing the side of her head. “Are you happy, my love?”

Scarlett looked up at him, smiling brightly. “So happy!” She looked back at her ring, inhaling deeply. “I still have the ring you gave me from before,” she said, happily resting her head back against his chest but not taking her eyes off her ring, “but I love this one so much more.”

“This one isn’t nearly as vulgar as the one I gave you before. Your tastes truly have improved considerably,” Rhett noted, earning him a soft nudge to his abdomen and a giggle.

“Oh, you can be so mean!” She didn’t mean the words, but she knew what he meant. “Maybe you’re right,” she conceded. “You’ve rubbed off on me.”

“I don’t hear you complaining.”

Looking back up at him, Scarlett shook her head. “Oh, I’m not! Not at all. Rhett, I’m so happy!”

Rhett leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. “I’m happy too,” he spoke against her lips before pulling back to look into her vibrant greens, “but I will be happier come morning when you are my wife again.”

Scarlett inhaled deeply, nodding her head. “Me too! So much, me too!”

“Would you like to tuck them into bed now?” Rhett asked, that usual gleam in his eyes a bit more heated which caused Scarlett to bite her lip to suppress her moan.

“Yes...”

Rhett leaned forward to kiss her again before shifting to stand so he could lay Kat in her basinet before leaning down so he could lift Wade gently into his arms to carry him to his room. Scarlett lifted Ella, grateful that she was a tiny girl. Ella stirred slightly, only to curl up into her mother’s bosom and fall back asleep. They walked across the hall to the room the children have been sleeping in to place them in their beds. Each of them kissed the top of their children’s heads before leaving them to sleep peacefully.

Pulling the door closed almost to the frame, Rhett then slipped his arm around Scarlett’s waist. “After tomorrow, you’ll be Mrs. Rhett Butler once more, and I cannot wait.” Rhett buried his face in her neck. “These last few months have been hell, Scarlett. If it wasn’t for Sally, I don’t know where I’d be. I was destroying myself,” he said as they entered the bedroom, closing the door behind them. “Nothing mattered because I didn’t have you. It’s always been you for me,” he whispered, turning her to face him, “no one else. I’m nothing without you.”

Scarlett lifted her hands to cup his face, shaking her head gently. “But you’re everything to me. You and our family! I wish I would have realized it sooner. I wish I would have treated you the way you have always deserved from the start. You’ve always been so perfect to me, and I was too blind and stupid to see it. I’m so sorry, my love.”

“Not stupid, my love,” he said, pressing his lips to hers and speaking into their kiss, “never stupid.”

Scarlett pulled him closer to her. “I love you, Rhett! More than I ever thought loving someone was possible. I love you more than anything!”

Rhett inhaled deeply. “You have no idea how I’ve longed for that since the moment I met you, Scarlett. I loved you at first sight and have waited so long for this. For us to be here.”

Scarlett smiled brightly. “What do we do now, Rhett? After tomorrow? I gave Ashley the general store like you always wanted. Sally said you left the police force. What does that mean for us now?”

Rhett inhaled deeply. “I guess that means the world is ours now,” he said with a smirk. “We can do anything we want! Maybe sell our home in Atlanta. We can go anywhere, do anything we want, as long as we’re together.”

“I love that!” Scarlett said. “Rhett, I’m so glad Colum wrote you! I’m so glad you’re here.”

“So am I,” he said, pulling her more against him. “So I can do this?”

Leaning in, he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. Scarlett wrapped her arms around Rhett’s neck, pulling him down to her more. She could already feel him hard against her and it made her ache to have him inside her. She had always enjoyed sex with him, even when she hadn’t realized she wasn’t in love with him, but the last few times they’d made love since she’d realized it, making love to him was more incredible than anything she’d ever experienced in her entire life.

Scarlett felt her back hit the bed as he rose over her and she let her legs wrap around him, pulling him closer to her. She couldn’t have him close enough. She felt his hardness press against her core and it made her ache more. With her pulling at his clothes and him pulling at hers, they were both naked and ready for each other in no time.

“One of these days,” he vowed to her as he thrust himself deep within her, “I’m going to take my time making love to you.“

“Ohhhh!” Scarlett shivered with pleasure. “Oh, Rhett! I would love that!” She lifted her hips to help him fill her more deeply. “Not now though. I just need,” she gasped out, her breathing shaky with how good he made her feel, “you right now. So hard and so fast!”

“Your wish is my command,” he replied with a grunt as he thrusted harder into her.

“Oh, yes! Yes!” Scarlett cried out happily. “I love you!”

Rhett kissed her, groaning into the kiss, “I love you,” as he thrust into her again and again, harder and harder. He would never deny her the pleasure she desired, she always knew that even before she realized it. He was alway so incredible with her.

“Yes, Rhett! Oh, yes!”

Scarlett never realized sex could be enjoyable, but making love to Rhett was unlike anything she’d ever felt in her life and she knew she was the luckiest woman alive.

Morning came and Scarlett awoke to Rhett sitting beside her with a tray of breakfast for the two of them. She blushed, smiling up at him. “You know,” she practically giggled, “we should probably find somewhere else to stay after today. Poor Colum can’t handle our,” she paused as she sat up beside him, “coupling, I think, is the term he used.”

Rhett’s laughter rumbled through his chest and the room. “I’m aware. He was in the kitchen when I went to get breakfast for us.”

Scarlett knew she was blushing, even though she had no reason to really. Leaning in, she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Smells good.”

“I’m certain it tastes good as well,” Rhett added, “but it will get cold if you don’t cover yourself, my sexy wife-to-be.”

Scarlett giggled, shaking her head. “What? Can’t eat beside a beautiful, naked woman?”

“No way!” Rhett shook his head as well. “Especially not when that woman is the sexiest and most beautiful woman I’ve ever known.”

She looked incredulously at him as she reached for her robe at the foot of the bed. “Sure...”

“Don’t believe me?”

Scarlett knew she was beautiful, that wasn’t even a thought she entertained, but being the _most_ beautiful or even the _sexiest_ out of all the women he’d been with, “Not entirely.”

“Well,” he said, pulling her into his arms, careful not to bump the tray, “I’ll have to prove it to you every day for the rest of our lives.”

He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. Scarlett had never been insecure about her looks a day in her life, and even though she oddly felt it with his comment, she realized deep down that she did actually believe him. He’d never lied to her. He’d always been honest with her, brutally so at times, so she really knew she had nothing to doubt. She knew he meant the words he’d just said to her.

Slowly, Scarlett picked up the tray of food and sat it on the bedside table before sliding onto his lap. “My cousin can turn a deaf ear,” she said, smirking at him as she slipped her arms around his neck, pulling him him against her to kiss him.

Rhett slid his hands over her hips and pulled her down more onto him so she could feel him harden instantly beneath her. Scarlett moaned into his mouth, grinding herself down against him. She slid her hands down his chest over his shirt, groaning softly.

“Damn you for getting dressed,” she joked, but continued her questing search with her hands for his belt buckle. Pulling at his belt and undoing his pants, she slipped her hand inside to pull him out only so she could slide herself down on top of him. She let out of a shiver of delightful pleasure and started moving her body on his. “Rhett! Oh, Rhett!”

Scarlett looked into his eyes and she could see that love that had always been there. She’d been such an idiot to have not realized or even cared that’s what this look was, but now it meant the world to her. She treasured it. Having lost it, or rather, having lost him, she’d come to realize just how important things were in this world. It wasn’t just his love she had taken for granted, or their life together, but she had taken her children for granted, even their precious Bonnie. She’d taken all the simple joys of parenthood, of family life for granted, but not anymore. Losing him had taught her not to anymore.

“Mother is pretty like a princess!” Ella said, kicking her feet back on forth on the stool she sat on beside the mirror where Scarlett stood with Sally getting ready for her wedding.

Scarlett tilted her head slightly to the side, realizing how much she truly loved her daughter as Sally replied, “Your mother is a queen, precious! You’re the princess.”

That made Ella beam brightly and Scarlett looked back at Sally in the mirror. “Thank you for being here, Sally.”

“Oh, it’s my pleasure!” Sally said, smiling warmly at Scarlett through the mirror.

“And thank you for bringing Rhett to me. Thank you for coming with him. Thank you for helping him while we were apart. Just...” Scarlett shook her head. “I just can’t thank you enough. For so much!”

“Honey,” Sally spoke firmly yet lovingly, placing a gentle hand on her bare shoulder above the hemline of her emerald green dress that matched her eyes, “you never have to thank me. We’re practically family. I love Rhett like a brother, and I’d love to think of you as a sister, if you’d let me.”

“Of course!” Scarlett said, reaching back and placing her hand on Sally’s shoulder. “I’d love to call you sister!”

Sally smiled even brighter and pulled Scarlett into a hug from behind just as there was a knock on the door. “Scarlett?” Rhett’s booming voice filled the room from the other side of the door.

“Daddy!” Ella jumped off the chair and ran to open the door. “Daddy!” she squealed, jumping up onto him as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

“Are you ready to walk down the aisle with your mother?”

She nodded excitedly. “Yessss!”

“Good!” Rhett replied, kissing the side of her head. “Go find your brother. I want to talk to your mother for a minute before we get married. Is that okay with you?”

She nodded, hopping down and running off, calling for her brother in a sing-song tone, “Wa-ade!”

Sally smirked at Rhett and walked over to greet him with a hug. “I’ll leave you two alone,” she said, before shutting the door behind her.

“Having cold felt?” Scarlett asked playfully.

He shook his head but didn’t move from where he stood, which made Scarlett nervous. “Not a chance.” Scarlett tried to relax, turning to face him, only to have him exhale heavily, shaking his head again. “My god, you really have changed, haven’t you?”

His eyes wandered down the length of her velvet, off-the-shoulder number she wore. The Celtic renaissance-reminiscent dress hugged her body only slightly down to her hips before cascading to the floor. The long sleeves flowed down past her hands. The neck came just down to her breasts but didn’t show any cleavage. Her cousin Bridie had helped her pick out the dress, just as she had helped her shop for clothes since Scarlett had arrived in Ireland. Scarlett had to agree with Rhett, she had changed quite a lot since she’d lost him. She wasn’t about to say why though.

“For better?” she hoped aloud, affording a soft smile and a slight nod from Rhett as he finally, _slowly_ , started walking toward her.

“Very much so.” Coming to her, he slide his arms around her waist and rested his forehead head against hers gently. “I keep expecting to wake up and all of this being a dream.”

Scarlett gently wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. “It isn’t, and if it is, I hope to never wake.”

Rhett smiled, and he turned his head slightly to press his lips gently to hers.”I love you, Scarlett O’Hara. I always have, and I always will.”

“I love you, Rhett Butler, and I will never give you cause to doubt my love. Ever.”

Slowly, he let his hands slip down over the curve of her ass, his breath catching in his throat. “Scarlett,” he spoke very low, “you’re not wearing any panties, are you?”

“Why, Mr. Butler? Why ever would you mention such a thing?”

He quietly chuckled. “I’m ill-bred, surely.”

“Never,” Scarlett smirked. “I know your mother. Far from ill-bred.”

“Then tell me, why I want to make her and the rest of our family out there wait while I ravage you back here.”

Scarlett was unable to stop the moan that escaped from her throat, though she wouldn’t have even wanted to. “Because we can’t help ourselves!”

At that, Rhett had her pressed against the wall, her arms wrapped around his neck as pulled at the draping velvet to wrap her legs around him before undoing his pants so he could be inside her. It had happened all so quickly, yet not fast enough for either of them. They longed for each other, ached for each other, and being away from each other was unbearable.

Scarlett held on tightly as Rhett did exactly as he said he would and ravaged her, making love to her hard and fast and so perfectly. She came so hard around him, crying out loud. She didn’t care that they were in a church, her cousin’s church for that matter. Two people making love shouldn’t be a sin, even in a church. She was truly not caring and realized she hadn’t cared about many religious aspects for quite some time. Rhett had always tried to help her live for herself, for him and their family, and now she was finally realizing that there was nothing wrong with disregarding religion.

Rhett had left her thoroughly satisfied, even if she really wanted more. They both did, but he’d promised her there would be plenty of time for more lovemaking later before leaving her to freshen up and sending Ella back to her. Scarlett had asked Ella to escort her down the aisle to which Ella felt incredibly proud to do. She loved being treated like a big girl. She’d never wanted to let her mother down, Scarlett had begun to realize, and all Scarlett wanted to do for Ella and Wade was make them happy, and she could see today, as she remarried the only man either had known as their father, that they truly were happy. Just as she and Rhett were. Nothing could ever destroy their happiness. Of that, Scarlett was most certain.


	14. Next Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Scarlett figure out the course of their lives.

**S** carlett held her three-month old against her chest, watching as the moverspulled their belongings from the back of the moving trucks. They’d sold most of their belongings in Atlanta, even though they could easily have shipped them, but figured they were starting a new life which meant new house and new belongings. They’d brought as much of the children’s toys as the children had wanted; neither Scarlett nor Rhett wanted to upend their lives much more than they had these past few years. They’d lived so long their first year in Ireland without most of their toys and things that their parents couldn’t stand to deprive them from them longer.

Rhett and Scarlett had even brought a few things which had been Bonnie’s for Kat. Kat had never been to America before, so she didn’t have anything there, and even though they didn’t have Bonnie any longer, both Rhett and Scarlett had sentimental attachments to many of her belongings, all of them bringing back cherished memories of the brief time they’d had with her.

Because they’d lost Bonnie the way they had, the two vowed to each other that they would never take one second of their children’s lives for granted. They had a lot on their plate with two older children and two babies, but they loved each and every minute they spent with their four children.

Kat was just starting to really run everywhere, preferring that to walking all the time, and Rhett was always swooping in to keep her from tumbling here or there. She loved running, but she also loved being held in her daddy’s arms. He was her favorite person, and even though that had hurt her when he’d been Bonnie’s favorite, Scarlett felt nothing but love and happiness now knowing how Kat felt. She’d made so many mistakes with her older three children she wasn’t going to make anymore, not knowingly anyway. Parenting wasn’t easy, but she was doing her best and it was evident every day.

Rhett walked over to her, Kat’s dark head of curls resting against his chest as he leaned in to press his lips to hers. “Welcome home, Mrs. Butler.”

Scarlett smiled softly at him as she stepped into his side when he wrapped his arm around her. “Welcome home, Rhett, honey.”

Rhett looked around the large entry way of the Irish manor they’d bought a few months ago and were finally moving into. “I’d have to say, this place surely is a vast improvement from the Peachtree house.”

Scarlett had to agree. She had loved their home in Atlanta, but she’d outgrown it. She didn’t like the lavish furnishings and decor as she did when she’d been decorating that house, and even though this estate was much grander, it was far more sophisticated too. When looking for homes, they’d both chosen this one because it had once belonged to the O’Hara’s hundreds of years ago. The realtor, Richard Fenton, had told them the history of the home, and with Scarlett being an O’Hara herself, both she and Rhett knew this was where they wanted to live.

Fenton approached from where he’d just driven up in his car. “Ah, moving day! Truly an exciting day!” he added, greeting them with a bottle of wine. “Housewarming gift.”

Scarlett took the bottle as he’d offered it. “Thank you, Lord Fenton.”

He nodded, looking about the place just as Rhett had a moment ago. “I never thought I’d ever sell this place,” his eyes settled back on Scarlett. “Though I suppose if anyone would make purchase of it, it would be an O’Hara.”

“Well, I’m delighted to live here. My family is as well.”

Rhett chimed in, holding Scarlett closer to his side. “Thank you again, Lord Fenton.”

Fenton raised his hand, shaking his head. “Do not mention it. Let me know once you’ve settled in if there’s anything else I can do for you.”

“We will, thank you,” Scarlett smiled.

“And a Merry Christmas to all of you,” Fenton nodded before pausing only for a moment then turning to leave.

Rhett leaned down close to Scarlett once the man slid into his car and spoke against her ear heatedly, “He likes you.”

“Rhett!” Scarlett playfully nudged his chest, turning to face him with their youngest children between them. “You know I only have eyes for you.”

“And it’s a good thing too,” he noted, leaning in and pressing his lips to hers fully.

From the top of the stairs, they heard a woman’s voice greet them. “Mr. & Mrs. Butler, welcome home and Merry Christmas!”

“Mrs. Fitz!” Scarlett smiled as the woman came toward them.

When Colum had heard his cousins had made purchase of the Ballyhara house, he knew they’d be needing an entire household staff, and so he’d gone to his parish to find those who would best be suited to work with Scarlett and Rhett. He’d sent Rosaleen Fitzpatrick to them to serve as their house manager.

“Mrs. Fitz,” Rhett also greeted her with a gentle nod. “Merry Christmas.”

“Would you like me to lay Riordan and Kat down for their naps?The children’s wing is already set up, and I know you both have plenty to do.”

“Oh, thank you, Mrs. Fitz!” Scarlett smiled, turning her head down to press a soft kiss to her infant son’s head before gently handing him to her.

Rhett lifted Kat to look at her. “Go with Mrs. Fitz and take a long nap for momma and daddy, okay now?”

“Nap time!” The little girl nodded, hugging her daddy tightly before he let her down and Mrs. Fitz took her hand to take the little ones upstairs.

Rhett turned back to Scarlett, pulling her into his embrace. “I believe our office should be ready, though perhaps we can share a toast to our new home before we do anything else.”

Scarlett smiled brightly up at Rhett. They had a lot to do with setting up tenancy in the farming properties on the land that came with Ballyhara. Her father and grandmother Katie Scarlett would be moving into the main house with them, along with Bridie, Scarlett’s cousin who would be caring for the children, but other cousins would be moving their families into the farmhouses that scattered the property. There were plenty of houses and lands to farm, Rhett and Scarlett were looking forward to this new venture.

When they’d left Ireland a year ago to settle affairs in America neither of them thought they’d be coming back to Ireland so soon. The children had missed all their cousins they’d met while they’d been here and truth be told, Scarlett had enjoyed her life here even if she had not been doing anything beyond living with Colum when she’d been here. When they decided they wanted to move back and started looking at houses, they didn’t even imagine they’d be landlords renting out active farming lands and houses, but when they’d seen Ballyhara and learned the rich history of the place, they knew they had to have it.

Once in their office, Rhett poured the two of them a glass of the wine Fenton had brought and handed one to his wife. “To my beautiful and incredibly gifted wife! To our new home and to one year of wedded bliss. Who would have ever thought that being married to Scarlett O’Hara would be so pleasant. I always knew it would be fulfilling, but this last year, getting to know you all over again, Scarlett, I’ve grown to love you all over again. Happy anniversary, my love!”

Scarlett clinked her glass to his and they both took a sip before Scarlett added, “And to you, my perfect husband! Thank you for continuing to be the husband I always knew you were but had never truly appreciated until it was too late. This last year, being your wife and the two of us finding our way together, has been the best year of my life. Thank you for our two beautiful babies. Thank you for Kat who is the sassiest little one I’ve ever known.”

Rhett’s laughter filled the office. “You have yourself to thank for that one, Scarlett.”

Scarlett couldn’t help but laugh, even as she continued, “And for Riordan, our sweet baby boy who looks just like you.”

“With your bewitching eyes,” Rhett added, lifting his glass as a toasting gesture to her stunning eyes even as she continued still.

“And here’s to many more years and maybe more babies to come.”

“I’ll drink to that,” he said, clinking his glass to hers. After they’d sipped that toast, Rhett took their glasses and placed them on his desk, pulling Scarlett into his arms. “I love you, Scarlett. I always have. I may not hav always been able to live with loving you, but this last year has changed all that. You’ve changed all that. Loving me the way you do, I know I’m the luckiest man alive.”

“I’m the lucky one, Rhett, truly!” Scarlett argued, only to be silenced by a passionate kiss.

Pulling back, Rhett took a deep breath. “I do love you, Scarlett. More than I did before. Being _in_ love with each other, with you loving me in return, makes a world of difference.”

“You once said, ‘heaven help the man who ever really loved me,’” she reminded him.

Pressing his lips to hers again, he spoke sensually against her lips, “Heaven help me!”

With that, he turned her, lifting her to sit on her on desk as he practically dived into her. They had plenty of rooms in this house to christen, they may as well get started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn’t intended on a sequel, but writing this last chapter, I’ve realized one is needed... I may start it soon, not certain. I won’t make any promises, but I definitely do want to write a sequel. I sincerely hope you’ve enjoyed this story. Please be gentle in reviewing, should you choose to do so; it is my first GWtW fic in about 20 years, give or take.


End file.
